The Euphorian Acumenae
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: We are no longer a young species. We must take responsibility for our actions. We, who have once been known as Humans.. no, as Humanity, have now become something so much more... but, much of what we are now has been born out of that which we had been before and, as such, we still carry many of our faults and imperfections.. Hopefully, this new world will help rid us even of them.
1. A New Begining

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

 _ **How are you all doing?**_

 _ **Me? I'm still feeling shitty as fuck.**_

 _ **Anyways, this story is going to be where I explain exactly what happened to the Euphorians, aka. The resurrected mankind in my The Heart Of Blaze story.**_

 _ **The reason this has taken so very long to show itself is because I couldn't really find a good... anything really, to crossover it with.**_

 _ **But then one day I happened across a beautiful game known as Sid Meier's Civilization; Beyond Earth and realized, hey, isn't this game exactly what I'm looking for?**_

 _ **Then again, this realization didn't happen immediately but only when I had a good 100+ hours into the game, alongside every achievement that is possible to do... Which means I have every achievement other than Cylon Computer Virus and The Eagle has Landed, which entail winning a multiplayer game and winning a game on the Apollo or Impossible difficulty.**_

 _ **That said, there really isn't much else to talk about.. the Euphorians will follow along most of the Affinities that are set in the game, but will also walk and explore more paths as they open up.**_

 _ **So anyway, here comes the first chapter of The Acumenae!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Right after Zeus leaves the new World – Pariah's point of view._

* * *

All four hundred and thirty six of us stop our cheering as we see the gigantic form of Zeus leaving the range of our sight and then, all eyes turn to me.

A strange and younger man approaches me with a bewildered look on his face.

"You are Pariah, right? I guess that makes you our new leader?" He asks questioningly.

I shrug."I could take charge, but..."

"But?" He asks me as most of the crowd disperses, already forming groups, planning their next course of action upon this new world.

"... but I have things I want to do upon this world of my own desires. If you want to join me, then that's fine... but I am nobody's boss." I say, finding it hard to properly word my sentence.

He nods, as if in complete understanding."I see.. well anyway, my names Leonard. What's yours?"

His question stops me dead in my tracks."My name?" I ask him somewhat confused.

Leonard raises an eyebrow in amusement."You mean to tell me that you've never called yourself anything other than Pariah?"

I nod, slowly."Why, is that a problem?" I ask him as we begin walking into a nearby forest, both subconsciously drawn in by a sudden need for adventure.

He shakes his head in negative."I did not mean for that to come across as insulting, Pariah. I just figured you'd make another name for yourself, given that the one in question was given to you by a bunch of bloody psychopaths."

I blink."I.. see... Yes, you make a very good point... Very well then! Do you have an idea of what to name myself?"

And now its his turn to make a full stop. Ha! With a bit of thinking, he turns to me with a shrug."Popping a name right out of nowhere is plenty impossible, especially for someone like yourself bro. I mean sure, everybody that Zeus resurrected has, in one way or another, reached a higher level of insight that normal people, but all I saw during Man-kinds final hour was a couple images of you being strapped onto a table surrounded by scientists... and that's not exactly naming-worthy material." He explains to me as I tap my chin in thought, unconsciously continuing to walk forward.

"So you wish for me to tell you about myself?" I ask and he nods in turn.

I sigh, trying my best to fish out some memories.. I try very hard but only two things of worth pop into my mind."Try as I might, I only know two things worth mentioning. The first is that my mothers name is Elizabeth Greene and that my father was of African descent."

He blinks."African descent?... Holy shit dude, did they like, ever let you outside? 'Cause your paler than white."

I laugh."I know. And no, they didn't. All it would take for me to fry the minds of that whole facility

is to be let out of my prison for a single second.. okay, not a single one, but four on my worst day."

He shrugs again."Yeah, kinda expected as much of a perfect human... Anyway, back on topic, I guess I should think up an African name then.. Hmm, how about Samathar?"

"Samathar?... Sounds like the name of a wise old man." I say with a smirk.

"Well if you don't like that one, then how abou-" He begins but I stop him.

"That one is perfect. I like it a lot, thanks." He smiles.

I hear him sniff around a bit."Ugh, what the fuck is this smell?"

Smell? I don't sme- ok, never mind. He's right, this is bloody disgusting. I take a moment to steel myself back into reality and notice that we had walked into some form of green mist. It seemed harmless, but it smelled worse than shit.

"Green and shit-smelling gas? Yeah, I'm gonna call this stuff Miasma." Leonardo says with an anime like sweat-drop.

I hear a small crackling sound coming from a nearby bush and focus my gaze onto it. I notice that there is a tiny, like really small animal hiding inside of it. Crouching down, I let out a calming wavelength and urge the thing to approach me.

What walked out looked like a mix between a large praying mantis and a wolf... forming in a strangely twisted kind of cute."Daww, well look at you." I couldn't help myself as I took the obvious baby into my hands. It crawled and nested itself into my hands as I petted it.

I turned around towards Leonard who looked like he was in the midst of a mind fight with himself. Probably around the lines of; do I pet it too, or do I not?

Anyways, I chuckled at his expression and asked."Any original names for what to call this little creature?"

He blinked."Nope. All I got is Wolf Beetle." Now it was my turn to shrug.

Suddenly, Leonardo let out a viral pulse and started panicking. I let the beetle to the ground and looked behind myself to see several giant versions of the cute little thing I had just petted, about ready to tear me and my friend apart.

Thing is, with everyone resurrected being a full-fledged evolved, we weren't exactly in danger.

I watched my friend form himself a spike-less shield a defend against the adults assault without moving a millimeter from where he was standing. He realized this rather quickly and smiled, the initial fear quickly fading away into non-existence.

Not wanting to hurt the parents of the beetle I petted a moment ago, I unleash a mind blast at their general locations, effectively putting them all to sleep.

But my mind blast also affected something else... something huge. Something that was everywhere. Something that reacted to my unintentional assault.

The earth beneath our feet shook as if in pain and a giant spike of green flesh erupted from below, kicking both me and my friend a long distance away.

We fell and regenerated the damage, then quickly turned our heads towards one another."Did... did you feel that just now?"

I nodded, how could I not feel it, I'm sure that everyone on this.. planet felt it. A deep rumble of a sleeping beast, so ancient and so great...

It might have as well been the very world we stood upon. Quickly, we turned around and made a beeline to the Resurrection point, this was a subject that needed the consensus of as many people as we could manage to get together.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Sometime later... – Pariah/Samathar's Point Of View..._

* * *

We managed to run back in full spring, making us both somewhat winded once we arrived at the place.

There were around twenty people here now.. and all were rather special.

There was a gray skinned young person, fairly thin with golden eyes and snow white hair... much like me really, with the exceptions of my eye color being a royal purple and my skin being white. He also had a girl sitting on his right shoulder, one that also had gray skin but bluish hair.. she was also licking a candle, for whatever reason.

There was sister Athena, or Dana J. Mercer.. chatting with none other than James Heller himself.

And so forth...

Many eyes turned to us two the second we arrived, but scarcely few approached us. Athena asked us with an angry tone.

"What the hell did you two do?" We both winced, women are scary when they want to be.

I gulped."I used a Psionic type of attack and blasted the ground... certainly didn't expect the whole damn planet to be an organism while was doing that."

Heller's eye twitched."The whole planet is an organism? You really expect us to believe that?"

Leonard jumped to my defense."Try using a viral pulse while looking down to the ground and then talk like you know something... wait, why the hell are you even here in the first place?"

Heller ignored him and did the viral pulse, his eyes widening as he did this. He turned to Dana."He ain't lying."

Everyone who heard him say that instantaneously did the same and many gasps were heard. With a sigh, Heller looked towards Leonard.

"Look kid, I'm sorry for my behavior just now.. as for why I'm here... Well, honestly I have no idea." He said with a sad smile.

Leonard then put a hand to his chin in thought."While most of us here had enough insight to properly connect ourselves to BlackLight, you were a real Evolved even before you got consumed by Zeus... Shouldn't you understand what we've become more than anyone else here?"

Heller blinks."... you mean to tell me that the only reason I've been resurrected instead of anyone else that could have taken my place is 'cause I understood what that emo fuck was trying to do in the end?"

Leonard shrugs."Pretty much, yeah."

Heller sighs, a hand on his pained forehead.".. I knew I shouldn't have consumed so many fucking scientists."

Suddenly, the gray skinned person from before approached our group with a raised hand."You people seem to understand whats going on much more than anyone else here.. could you explain things to us who didn't get the full picture?"

I nod."Yes, that would be a wise thing to do but... just who are you?"

He smiles a clownish smile."Why, I am Allen. Allen D. Campbell, to be exact."

"And I'm Rhode Camelot, this guys wife." In the past, I am sure that such a sentence would cause a lot of gasps and whispers, but right now, nobody really cared. I still couldn't help myself but ask this one question.

"Aren't the both of you way to young to be married?" A question to which they both smiled mischievously.

"Their age is something that is far to confusing to explain within a single day, my friend. To make a long story short, they are both what the world referred to as a Noah." A red-headed girl joined our group.

All twenty of us brought ourselves something to sit on by now... some people uprooted tree's or rocks or just sat on the ground, but we were all set in a big circle, unconsciously acting like a family.

As many eyes turned to her with a questioning glance, the poor girl blushed red."A-ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Renae Bookman.. my grandparents were friends to those two."

Many nods follow and Leonard blinks."Wait a minute, you said that they were once known as a Noah?"

She nodded without a verbal reply so he continued."But aren't the Noah supposed to be a clan.. like a really big family or something?"

Allen spoke this time."We are. However, Zeus seems to have only resurrected Rhode and myself.. not that I'm complaining, our siblings and family can be rather annoying at times."

Rhode nods in a sagely manner."Mhm mhm!"

"Anyway, back on topic. We were going to explain as to what exactly is going on to everyone here." Dana started and now that she had everyone's attention, continued.

She lets out a deep breath."Basically put, it goes like this. My brother, the guy you've probably heard of as one Alexander J. Mercer, is a scientist who created a virus that took only eighteen days to make him capable of surviving a nuke."

Everyone is listening intently, so she continues with another breath."After stopping said nuke from destroying Manhattan, he went on a worldly trip to find.. something... I never fully got what he was trying to find but I think it was something about Humanity being worth helping."

Another pause.".. He did not find what he was looking for and, after James-" She stops to point a finger at said man who turned his head around in sudden embarrassment."...Killed him in a fight and consumed him, managed to form what was basically a living nuke being set off in the middle of Manhattan."

A pause."Unlike regular nukes, this one fed on the energy of anything that got caught in its blast radius. Its what the normal people called the Day Of Mankind's End. It is what consumed all life upon The Earth and transformed my brother into... whatever the hell he is right now."

Leonard let out a laugh."So that's what happened... I guess all of us here have a certain question we'd like you to answer, so lemme ask you first... What exactly is this.. consuming a person?"

I raise a hand, as if in class but the group reacts neutrally to it so I start my explanation."To put it blankly, its like eating something whole. As if, not just flesh, not only the physical but also the mental and the spiritual parts of someone or something else. It basically means assimilating their whole being into yourself... like merging with them, except your stay yourself... most of the time."

People nod in understanding... before, this would be a subject filled with disgust and incomprehensible amounts of hate.

I am glad BlackLight exists, for it has taken my whole race into another level of existence.

Another hand is raised, this time by Renae."Umm... What about the things we've become now? What exactly are we?"

Leonard sighs."According to the Revelation Memory that I received when the Living Nuke consumed me, I believe we are now called Evolved. A formerly human person that has completely merged with the virus called BlackLight. Like Zeus himself, we were chosen by the virus for our personal capabilities.. to become something less than human, but also something so much more."

"So... what you're saying is that the people who were resurrected by Zeus, weren't randomly chosen?" A black dude asks with a curious glint in his eye.

I shake my head in negative."No, brother chose the people around us personally out of every other human because he believes we are the best amongst the best of what Humanity as a race, had to offer."

I felt a great amount of pride reel off my comrades and I couldn't help myself but smile, knowing that I too, was chosen for that same reason.

A black haired woman raised her hand now."But wait, what about the rest of Humanity? I mean, we still numbered at least a couple millions worth in total population, even after The Great Mistake happened. What happens to them?"

We jumped into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Leonard spoke again."... I say we resurrected them like Zeus resurrected us... However, I would like to add that we weren't only chosen because of our capabilities but also because of our Mind sets and personalities. Myself being proof of this... I mean, I'm a video gamer, not too much capability there other than my brain."

Dana scoffs at this."So what are we supposed to do then? Create some form of mind-set making machine and use it on every person we decide to bring back?"

I nod."That's a brilliant idea, actually."

Everyone in the group nods alongside me and Dana can't seem to believe her eyes as she sees even James agreeing with us.

"James? Why the fuck are you agreeing with this madness?" He blinks and lets out a sigh.

"Because girl, I've seen enough of bloody war and suffering. The Great Mistake is what eventually happens when you leave mankind to rule itself... No, as much of an insult this is to every democracy out there that has ever existed... This is something we must do." He says with a bated breath.

I continue making our point."Look Dana, I know that this is all very hard on a freedom fighter like yourself but... Humanity is no longer a young race. We must take responsibility for our actions, or else we suffer even worse consequences... If we leave Humanity to its own devices even after The Great Mistake, then this gift called BlackLight will become nothing more than another Weapon Of War and your brother will have to make true on his threat to us all... and if he does not, then another Great Mistake will eventually come along..."

I say this as I turn to look at the shining sun."... After all, if one person thought it would be a good idea to blow up the sun so his enemies can't grow enough food to sustain themselves, who's to say another such an idiot wouldn't eventually be born here, on Euphoria?"

With this, she slumps back onto the ground and brings a hand to her pained forehead.".. Fine, I'll accept this as a fact.. but that does not mean I have to like it."

"Its not like we like it either girl, it is simply something that has to be done. Humans cannot be let to its own devices, it needs people like us to control them from the sidelines so that it does not go too far to become too weak." Rhode said with a gentle smile.

From that moment on, the group jointly decided that everyone present would become someone of extreme importance in the future.

For we are the best, the brightest and the greatest that Mother Earth had to offer.

For we are the next guiding hand in humanities history.

For we are, that which would later be named...

... **The Euphorian Acumenae!**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: And that is it for chapter one of The Acumenae!**_

 _ **Hope you've had fun reading this as much as I've had fun typing it.**_

 _ **Anyways, its three o'clock in the morning now and I need my beauty sleep.**_

 _ **Tip tap, ciao!**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde OUT!**_


	2. Of Genesis and Lady Dana

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 _ **Me? I'm bloody ecstatic, only one mastery exam left.. and its the toughest one yet for sure!**_

 _ **But well, I'm just glad that its over. Side not for pedrofaria, sorry about the elongated wait on the submission mate, I'm really short on time nowadays.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough of my ramblings, here comes chapter two of The Euphorian Acumenae!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _A month later... – The City Of Genesis – Samathar's point of view..._

* * *

Before anyone realized it, a month had already passed since the birth of our new nation.

People from all over the previous earth were being reborn one by one and Humanity has finally started to recover from its mistakes.

We have all thrown away everything we ever were and wanted to be before our rebirth.

We humans, as a race, have sold our past in exchange for our new beginning.

As we were now all united through the Hive Mind, private corporations are a thing of the past and everyone is working together in order to achieve goals set for us by the collective unconsciousness.

The way things now work are simple. Anyone, anywhere and at any time can have an idea. That idea will subconsciously pass throughout all of our minds and have its value determined. Nothing is unheard and people will instinctively realize if their ideas had been either approved or denied.

The greatest product of this elevated state of mind is our new capital. The first city to be built upon Euphoria by human hands.

The city, quite accurately called, Genesis.

I feel myself smile as I reopen my eyes, my mind-trip having reached an end, to gaze upon the bustling city.

Ever since the rebirth, people have taken a greater interest in all things mystical and the like. There were those, even among the Acumenae, that had been sorcerers in hiding, afraid of those who would brand them heretics or worse.

Thankfully, those days are now long gone and magic is quickly becoming part of our culture and daily lives.

That's not to say Science has become a slouch in the mean time. During our short time here, we have made many discoveries in the field of Genetics and Robotics alike.

Already, many VI programs operate numerous activities inside of the city. Most are for defensive measures, for even an evolved mind cannot out-do a computer program when it comes to auto-targeting as the like.

After all, even if we agreed not to wage war upon ourselves, we of the Acumenae know of the non-human races of Halkeginia and the Life-fibers of Terra. This has finally shattered the million dollar question of weather we were alone in the Universe or not.. although personally, if anyone actually thought we were alone.. I believe that person either has an overwhelming ego or is just that dumb.

Possibly both, now that I think about it.

"Are you about done gazing onto the city?" I hear my sister-in-crime, Dana say with an annoyed voice.

I turn around from my perch to see the many members of the Acumenae, sitting around a long oval glass table, all looking at me expectantly.

I let out a laugh and they all smile at me."Sorry about that. I was merely stuck in a mind-trip."

"Oooooh? What was it aboooout?" Rhode asks me in a sing-song voice.

"Humanity and the beautiful thing it has become in such a short time." I say with pride as I take my seat.

"How very expected of you." I hear Allen say with a snort. Oh my, someone's still pissed that I beat him at poker.

Alongside myself, there are six other people gathered here. Even though The Acumenae is an organization made up of the four hundred and thirty six originally resurrected people, the seven beings here have been elected to be the leaders of The New Mankind.

I, Samathar, am the chosen Spiritual Leader of Mankind. Many simply refer to me as, The Perfect One or The Lord Meditoriel. And no, that is not just my ego talking. I am called this because of my powers. I am the very first person in Human existence to posses a degree of Psionic power. There are many who seek to posses the same power as I do... but, as of right now, they are just a bunch of scientists and spiritualists trying.. and sadly failing to comprehend even the beginnings of my power. But hey, maybe in the future, there will be those who can use Psionic powers beside myself.

Second, there is Allen D Campbell. He is the currently leading scientist in the field of Resurrection. It is through his knowledge that we managed to build the Resurrection Device so quickly in the first place. His knowledge of souls and how to call them out of the afterlife was more than simply invaluable when it came to separating the dead and the living from inside the Hive Mind. This, combined with the Noah's genetic capability to resurrect themselves into anyone carrying their blood in their veins, proved to be very useful in constructing the device.

Third is Lady Athena, or just Dana, if you'd prefer. She is the current leading scientist focused on the advancement of robotics and the replacement of Human limbs with synthetics and the like. Turns out she really does not like the fact that she has become a sentient virus and is willing to do almost anything to undo the transformation, shocking no? Problem is, her brother does not exactly allow that and BlackLight has evolved more than sufficiently enough to not only consume but also assimilate Synthetic materials, turning metal limbs into bio-metallic versions of themselves on a regular basis. Still, this does not dissuade her from pursuing the ultimate goal of Synthesis.

Fourth comes Leonard, Euphoria's own Lord High Executioner. Dramatic as it sounds, he does his job rather well, exterminating any and all criminals from the lowest to the highest level with relative ease and without pause regardless of who is the target. He spends much of his time discussing ideas and passing knowledge with me and, as such, has passively consumed quite a bit of my own Essence in the process. This allowed him to posses a.. rather small but quickly growing amount of Psionic power. He is currently able to influence weaker minds to follow his will and displays some control over Gravity, but nothing actually usable in combat versus an evolved. Still, if he one day manages to master his power... well, full control over one of the main aspects of reality isn't a small deal.

The fifth person on our list is Rhode D Camelot... She is a special case and I do not truly know weather to name her Humanities greatest masochist or its greatest heroine. What she does is truly remarkable though. You see, she has the power to regenerate and heal any and all wounds and she uses said power for the progress of medicine. Yes. Rhode D Camelot, is humanities current leading researcher in the field of medicine. I don't blame you if you do not believe me as I can scarcely believe myself right now. Anyway, the details of her work are far too gruesome for me to properly word them right now. They involve a lot of self-decapitation and self-infecting, in short. She is, in a way, a walking plaque. She apparently uses magic to make sure said diseases and viruses do not leave her body at any time.

The sixth person on the list is none other than James Heller himself. The man took a surprising interest in one of the byproducts of our collective ascension. The discovery of Essence. Chi, life-force, inner energy... This beautiful part of everything living has had many names during the course of history and, partially because of Mothers excessive usage of it during her battle with Zeus, it has become a vital part of anyone's life. The ability to control one's essence would grant a normal human the ability to accomplish superhuman feats, such as hardening their skin to the levels of steel and granting them the strength to break stone with a single punch.. Now, when put into the hands of an evolved.. it is a sight to behold. However, because the evolved tend to posses excess amounts of essence, it takes more than a little skill to actually make any use of it, lest one will end up only harming themselves. It is, after all, ones life essence. Throw out too much and you are dead, simple as that. Heller may not yet have any great title right now, but he is a respected member of the spiritual community I lead. He is also an acting General of The Acumenae's military forces.

The Seventh person is one Trevor K. Zhukov. He, like Leonard, was a person hand picked by Zeus and later chosen as one of the seven. He is a man of middle height, light black skin and somewhat long blue hair. He was born in 1976 as the child of a rich Russian merchant woman and a father of American descent who was a leading scientist in one of the former nations projects. He is the current leading Geneticist and the man who opened the use of the so called, Evolution Points as the main currency for our growing nation. He is a man who brought many of the problems that our resurrection had formed to light, the very first being our now inherent ability to consume. By making a deal with Zeus on our behalf, he has managed to make it so only the four hundred and thirty six originally resurrected people had the ability to consume and, as such, to kill within the Acumenae. After all, it takes some fairly oversized and loud weaponry to actually kill an Evolved without consuming them. He has reformed the Gentek Organization and uses it to sell genetic modifications to normal people but only if we all agree to allow it. Everyone currently possesses the Shield Ability as well as one of the weapon forms that a fully-evolved person once possessed.

With a smile, I refocus on my surroundings as my second mind-trip in a row reaches its end. These have become somewhat of a new meme within the Acumenae that applies to anyone who possess a powerful enough presence within the Hive Mind.

The Bleed Effect, as it is so aptly named, influences everyone to some degree. However, the more powerful you are, the more of others essence will be attracted to you, causing what was previously a simple idea to turn into a whole thought-fest, nowadays simply referred to as a, Mind-trip.

I turn towards Athena, as she was the one who called for this meeting."So then sister, what was so important that you had to organize this meeting?" I ask her as everyone makes themselves comfortable in their respective chairs.

She nods, face grim for whatever reason."My explorers and I have recently stumbled upon a set of ruins. They are ancient and obviously of alien origin." She opens up a holo disk and shows us basic 3d-model of the ruins.

"Find anything interesting?" Leonard asks with a sniff while looking at the projection.

"Yes, actually. It had taken us a week or so to scour the whole ruins but we eventually managed to locate what appears to be some form of... ruptured signal. Along with an oversized diagram for a building that is easily larger than anything humanity has ever built before." Another 3d projection appears and it shows a large, skeletal white structure with curving lines.

"Looks like some form of beacon." Trevor says with some degree of interest.

Dana nods."That's what I thought too. Question is, do we try building it or not?"

"Building it seems to be the easy part as we already have the plans but... did you not say you found a signal there as well. You said it was ruptured, did you not? What use would it be to build this... beacon thing if we have no use for it?" Rhode points out.

"The beacon is alien in origin and, while there may currently be no use in building it, I suggest trying to at least comprehend its design first. We may have use for it to cross-reference and upgrade our own technology while we are at it." Dana replies with a smile.

Allen then continues for her."And if we were to ever manage to reconstruct the signal, previous understanding of the beacons design would be useful if we ever decide to act upon it. This seems as if an alien race decided to place the plans there for a reason. Both the signal and the diagram were meant to be found."

I nod."Good then. Is there anything else anyone would like to add?"

Trevor nods."Yes, there is. My team and I have finally managed to form a functional Ultrasonic Fence around the city. We should not have anymore problems with the natives in the short term."

James grins."That means me and my men can finally take a damn rest. We were getting pretty sick and tired of having to kite those damned Siege Worms away from the capital."

I remembered something important."I have forgotten to tell you all this before but work has finally started on The Gene Vault. Soon, we might be able to have cats and dogs as household pets again."

"Yay! I miss my kittens so much!" Rhode says in a sing song voice and then blinks.

"Come to think of it, I've finally figured out a way to make our workers equipment be Miasma immune. A little Xenomass coating around it will do the trick." She says and Allen humphs.

"So that's why I you had to spend so much money on clothes this weekend... Why couldn't you just wear something non-casual while doing research..." A tick mark appears on his forehead and the rest of us are trying not to laugh.

"I refuse to wear non-cute clothes!" She replies in mock anger.

James then coughs."Hey Dana, you still haven't told me what you think of that Panopticon thing I asked you if it was possible to make."

Dana takes a sip of coffee."Its not about it not being possible, James. It's about it being useless."

"Useless? Dana, you do realize just how great of an advantage knowledge of the battlefield is during a fight?" He says calmly and she just chehs. Wow, what?

"Uhh, James? Could you explain this in more details for those unknowing here?" Leonard says with some confusion.

"The Panopticon, as me and the other generals have started calling it, is basically a very powerful VI program that works alongside a satellite to provide a detailed overlook of the battlefield to the ground troops. That way, they could know that there are enemies approaching before they are in sight range." He explains and many of us begin to hum in thought.

I turn towards Dana."And how exactly is this useless, sister? Please tell me that this isn't yet another one of your anti-war tantrums."

"Hmph!" She says and turns around, causing the other occupants of the room to let out a sigh.

I turn my head again, this time towards Trevor."Trevor, I know you don't deal with robotics all that much but this does not sound too hard to do so could you and Gentek do this?"

He nods."It would be my pleasure. Although, it may take some time because, as Samathar stated, I'm not exactly an expert on VI and robotics."

James nods back."Not a problem. We aren't exactly in a hurry."

Allen hums in thought."I just remembered something worth mentioning. I don't know if anyone of you has come to this conclusion beforehand but.. this world, Euphoria, is still in its primal ages. Compared to The Earth, it may very well be a newborn babe."

We all blink in confusion."That's obviously true, I mean, there's lava everywhere but.. what doe-... Oh. I just answered the question myself didn't I?"

Allen laughs."Yes. You did indeed."

"Explanations please!" Rhode yells out somewhat cutely."

Leonardo lets out a sigh."Basically, like I said, there is lava everywhere. This means that the world we are upon is rich in Geothermal Energy and, even if we didn't make too much good use of it on Old Earth, we are fully capable of doing so here. Dana? You up for it?"

She nods."Yes. Geothermal Energy is a very potent type of energy. If we use it, we might not need to waste so much space on generators."

Allen smiles."Perfect! I have already mapped out several locations of High level geothermal activity. Here's a map."

Allen says as he pulls out a data-pad out of seemingly nowhere... Magic for the win, eh?

Dana takes the pad and her eyes grow wide."There's so damn many... but the richer ones are either far away or in very alien-infested zones..."

"I can muster up some squadrons to protect your men while you do your work... On that note, do you think you could use some of that extra power to fuel our mines? The guards I put inside of the mines can protect people from stray aliens but not from falling into holes." James says with a smile and Dana nods.

"You want to instal Power Systems into the mines? Finally, a sensible request from you James." She says with a laugh.

James barks out a laugh."What can I say, I'm trying."

Rhode quirks an eyebrow at Trevor who seems to be scrolling the Evo-Net for pictures of cute baby Wolf Beetles."Hey Trevvy, how's that Alien Preserve thingie coming up? Is it possible to have one of them beetlies as a pet?"

He stumbles back at the sudden question in embarrassment."Errr, yes. Early tests prove that the aliens can indeed show emotion and even understand human signs to some extent... Although, some of my colleagues insist on only using them for manual labor and not as household pets."

"Eww, why would you ever want a huge green bug as a pet anyway?" Dana asks with disgust in her voice.

"But they're so damn cute!" Rhos exclaims.

"Whatever." Dana replies, still somewhat disgusted.

I just let out another sigh and Leonard blinks and then says."Hey, didn't someone discover a source of Petroleum near the capital recently?

Allen nods."Yes, a scientist from my division did while he was exploring the nearby area... but we aren't really sure what to do with it."

"Well, we don't really need it anymore as we managed to use mana as fuel for our vehicles.. and refining it would cause damage to the nearby life-forms... It still has uses in Chemistry though, so I say we create a safe laboratory that will only refine it in select amounts so not to damage the life around it." Leonard says after some thinking.

Allen nods once more."A laboratory on top of a Petroleum lake? That will do us good, I think... just gonna have to make sure they have extra protection against explosions."

Then Leonard turns to me."Hey Samathar, did you manage to map the stars yet?"

"Map the stars?" I ask, somewhat bewildered.

He scratches his head."You know, that Stellar Codex thing you mentioned would improve our understand of exactly where we currently are in the Universe."

Oh! That."Well yeah, I'm on my way but... forming a full-scale map of the Universe is kind of a big deal, even with the VI's that are helping me project it."

He nods and I turn around towards the outside. A clock ticks and I realize that an hour had already passed since the meeting had started.. Oh well, I guess that this much talking is what they're for anyway. In fact.. I have an idea.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." I say and everyone turns to me, temporarily stopping whatever they had been doing at the moment.

"What is it, Samathar?" Trevor asks me.

"These meeting are something we've been doing whenever someone had something important to say this past month but... how about we make them something to be done once a week on Sundays. That way we can properly report our findings without having to wait till anything really important comes up. Not to mention how that way they also won't last nearly as long. Granted, if anyone finds something of real note, these meetings can still be called for if necessary." I say in one breath and then stop.

Everyone nods in unison and then resumes their previous activities. Yeah, life is good.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: PHEW! Damn that was a long type down.**_

 _ **And for anyone who still hasn't noticed it, this is indeed a multi-crossover.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Evening/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	3. Of Wrath And Manipulative Rage

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Peeps! How are you all?**_

* * *

 ** _I have a question for you guys that I would sincerely love to have answered... a forewarning to Perdofaria though, you are going to laugh once I say this because of one of your previous conversations.  
_**

 ** _My porn book, aka, Joyde's Yellow book, much like my crack fic story What The Hell! has over four hundred people reading it daily... hell, the last chapter which is a lemon featuring Satsuki and Ryuko (pure yuri) has like three hundred visitors which is no small thing._**

 ** _So why the hell is it that I have barely any submissions, baring one which I am currently still planning out since its a bit darker than my other lemons?_**

 ** _Sigh, I just want you to remember guys... More Submissions = More Porn._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter 3 of The Euphorian Acumenae! I hope you enjoy, let us being._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _A few days after the meeting... – Heller's House – Heller's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Grrarh!" I grunt out as I release a massive force of Essence right out of my fist, letting it soar throughout my garden and tear the winds apart.

Satisfied with the maximum power I can unleash with a single punch, I turn around smiling towards my beautiful daughter Amaya, who was running towards me with her usual and childlike happy face.

"Daddy! One of your work-friends is here! The white haired one with the weird scar!" She cutely says in a loud voice while pointing to her right eye.

"Ah, I see the young lady has already informed you of my arrival." Allen typical gentlemanly voice echoes from my house. I turn around to see him wearing a Victorian styled outfit that very much matches his voice.

I've heard that voice is something he modified after becoming an Evolved but eh, its none of my business.

"Yo, Allen! What brings you to my humble home?" Ever since I started meditating, I noticed how my way of speaking had changed... Its like I'm one of those Buddhist monks now, at peace with everything.

Somehow, I feel like that is about to change.

With a simple motion of my hand Amaya leaves us, quickly running towards the house and into the hands of her mother and my wife, Collete.

"James darling, should I ready some coffee?" I shrug and look at Allen.

He smiles at her."Ah, no need for that my dear. I will only take a few minutes of your husbands time, as that is all my schedule will allow for I'm afraid." He says apologetically as the two leave us alone and he approaches me.

With a deep sigh, Allen opens a small portal into the so-called Noah's Ark and pulls out a soul... A Noah's soul.

My head snaps right upwards as I realize what is about to happen."Allen, I-" I begin but stop as he closes his eyes... This seems to be very hard for him to do.

He lets out a breath and looks me right in the eyes as he speaks."Look James, this is something that I know you would refuse outright if I gave you the chance but please.. hear me out."

I nod, still somewhat stunned. He nods back and continues."As you may know.. the previous owner of this soul had committed suicide after her lover perished from old age... That combined with the fact that her lover was my best friend... Well you can figure out just how much this means to me."

I nod."The story of Kanda and Skrila, correct?" I say sadly as I notice Allen shrink a bit at the mention of their names.

He continues after a pause."Because my sister committed suicide... the Noah memories within her died too, leaving only the power behind as everything else this soul once possessed passed on into the next world."

He takes in another breath."I wish for you to become the next in line to hold the Power of Noah's... no, Of Mankind's Wrath."

"Wh-what?!" I figured he wanted me to keep the soul safe... not.. this?!

I snap out of my stupor and look at him."But.. wait.. tha-" He stops me before I recover enough to form a proper sentence.

"Listen James.. embracing this soul will not transform you into the Avatar of Wrath.. no, you will become THE Avatar of Wrath. As in, everyone who takes hold of this soul next will become you." He tells me in one breath before stopping, letting this sink in.

If I were to consume the soul of Noah's Wrath.. I would not be devoured by its memories... I would become the Noah within the memories... If someone told me that I would one day be offered this power... I think that I would've beaten them senseless.

"I-I-I... I don't know what to even say man.." I tell him in all honesty. This is basically immortality forever.

" _If it will make it any easier for you to take the soul, I approve of this."_ I hear none other than Zeus himself say this and I nearly laugh.

Allen stops in his tracks and blinks, stupefied by the fact that Zeus is watching this scene.

"So you think I should take the soul, eh? Why?" I ask him in all honesty.

I feel him smirk in my head. _"Well now, It wouldn't be all right if the only person who ever actually beat me was someone weak."_ He says quite bluntly.

Oh.. so that was it. Well, I can't say I didn't expect something of the sort. I take in a deep breath as I reopen my eyes, which I don't remember even closing by the way, and gently take the soul out of Allen's unsteady hands.

I crack my neck and smirk."Well.. Bottoms up, I guess."

And before anything else could happen, I embrace the soul of Wrath.

An insane rush of power was the last thing I felt before passing out.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Sunday... - The Next Meeting... - Samathar's Point Of View  
_

* * *

I calmly sat onto my chair as this annoying woman called Suzanne Majorie Fielding continued to bash The Acumenae in front of the public eye.

"-he monsters sitting their asses over there in that huge building are nothing more than a bunch of brats who, god forgive me but I have no other way to put this, believe themselves to be worthy of leading humanity simply because they were *chosen", to do so by the sociopath bio-terrorist known as Zeus! We, the people, should be able to chose who leads us! Not be forced to give up our friends and family simply because they say that our loved ones do not have the correct mind-set to be resurrected!" She drops her pointing hand and grins in satisfaction as the low minded baboons cheer for her.

The rest of us here smile at this. You see, one of us is not here right now but about to smash the smirk off that whore's face. Within seconds, a huge blast of gravity swiftly removes the bitch off her stage as the crowd goes silent.

After all, nobody dares speak in the presence of The High Executioner.

Leonardo, with a characteristic sigh, unleashes a viral pulse strong enough to knock out Miss Fielding's hired guards in an instant and imprisons her in a gravity field for all to see. Coming over to the stage and taking over the microphone, he speaks as the crowds attention is now focused onto him.

"You are all idiots." He blankly states without pause and causes all of us here to burst out laughing as the crowd has a collective what the fuck moment.

He just shakes his head in negative."Look, I'm not a fucking politician, nobody among the Acumenae really is, so don't expect us to constantly go around giving speeches full of false promises. Surely you can see that what little miss over there is doing is nothing more than another power-grab." His brutally honest and blunt words make most of the people in the crowd drop their heads down.

One brave man raises his hand."May I ask a question?"

Leonardo nods with another sigh."Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here right now, go ahead. One by one please."

Nods and whispers of agreement echo throughout the crowd as the man begins."Could you at least tell us what you are planning to do in the near future? You say that nobody within The Acumenae is a politician, but you sure are good at hiding your true goals from us, the little people."

A nod from Leonardo."Some things are better left hidden. These are words to live by for any human ruler that has ever lived and will ever live. It has applied to the Politicians that drove our world to run in the past... and it will probably apply, at the very least in some ways, to The Acumenae. That said, the reason we haven't really been shouting out our accomplishments over the past few weeks is because we really don't need the fame. In fact, I'd say that in some cases, myself for example, its simply too much of a bother to go around and explain in detail just what we are doing up there in that tower. I keep hearing how people working for the Acumenae know everything so why not just ask one of them? After all, there is like, four hundred of us, right? Surely, you must know at least one person... That makes me wonder, how come nobody had the idea to start a newspaper company yet? Because like, that would make things so much easier on everybody, wouldn't it?"

He said how he wasn't a politician but he sure danced around that question quite perfectly, didn't he?

The crowds murmur, seemingly content with the answer, most likely trying to think up a way to start the aforementioned company. A young boy, barely the age of thirteen raises his hand midst the chaos.

"Um.. sir? Can you tell us when the next patch for Blaze Heaven is coming?" Blaze Heaven? Oh yeah, Leonardo is the owner of a gaming company, isn't he? Blaze Heaven is an MMORPG that he started making as soon as the first computer was born upon Euphoria. With the help of several VI's, the updates are coming quick.

"It should be done in around two weeks." He answers blinking, clearly happy that someone asked him an unrelated question.

The kid jumps into the air happily and then runs over to his parents. Leonardo sees this and then sighs again, calming himself as he quietens the crowd. Having their full attention once again, he speaks."Look, I know that you are all fairly unhappy with us telling some of you how your family and friends can't be brought back to life... however, this is for a very good reason. Mind analyzing magic is relatively new so many mistakes will be made before we can perfectly make use of it and eventually become able to... for a lack of a better word, *fix* those who can't yet be resurrected."

The bitch had regained consciousness during this speech and spat in Leonardo's face."And who are you to decide that someone's mindset is wrong?! While I do see the benefits of resurrecting only select people, proper men and women of clear mind should be put in that position and not a deranged psychopath like you!"

Leonardo wipes the spit of his cheek."How childish." He simply states as he approaches her, looking her directly into her eyes."Yeah, I'm a god-damned psychopath. I'm also someone who saw the reasoning behind Zeus's destruction of Humanity, unlike yourself. However, If it were me in his role, we would have never been granted a second chance. Not after destroying our own fucking sun."

He straightens his posture, still eyeing her with a glare."Still, we must thank you for the trouble you have given us up till now, Miss Fielding. You have ensured that your kind of persona will never be allowed to be resurrected."

His eyes grow yellow from power as his essence flares immensely."You see, there is a reason Zeus chose each one of us within The Acumenae and none of the leaders of the previous world. All of us are bound by one goal only, the rabid advance of mankind. I find this immensely funny considering that there is absolutely not a single Politician within our midst. We, as the leaders of humanity, have decided that the People called politicians, thanks to your blatant aggression towards our rule, will never even get the chance to be resurrected."

He drops her from his force field, allowing her to free-fall to the ground with a thud. Then he turns towards the crowd."Instead, we have decided that the current mindsets of The Acumenae are exactly those which should stay in the ruling positions. The mages, the scientists, the psions, the masters of essence, the spiritualists... these are the kinds of people that Mankind needs in order to survive and grow beyond the fragile idiocy of our past."

He then turns back to face her, as the crowds cheer to his words."And if one of us is to be eventually replaced, weather by retiring from our job or by dying, it will be one of those types of people that step in that position, chosen by the people of Euphoria from several candidates which fit the criteria, regardless of their social standing and capability, for those are meaningless in the face of Genius."

He then grabs her by the throat as he lifts her in the air, she gasps for breath as the crowds continue to cheer, blood-lust growing in the air."And you know what girl? Your kind, the politicians, are no longer considered a part of the Equation known as mankind."

He turns towards the crowds once more as he hold her high in the air."So then, what say you, people of Euphoria? Shall I show you how to deal with a politician? Or would you prefer to do so on your own?"

Everyone here smiles wickedly, even Dana, as we realize just how easily Leonardo managed to play the crowds old hatreds against their former leaders."GIVE HER HERE!" They scream and with an evil smirk of his own, he throws the woman to the heart of the crowd and we all watch as the hate-bound men and women tear our enemy apart.

With a silent clap to himself, Leonardo leaves the scene almost invisibly, not even wincing as a thread connecting Suzanne to the Mind link finally... **snaps**.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: Yeah. I hate Politicians. Thing is, I kinda qualify for one myself.**_

 _ **Oh well, you know what they say. The People who you hate the most are usually those who are just the same as you!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	4. A Purrfectly Long Theory

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, guys and girls! How are you all doing?_**

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delays on my stories, but for once its not because of bad shit happening.  
**_

 _ **I have gotten myself successfully enrolled YEEEEEEEEEEY!**_

 _ **.. fuck me, I have to go to school again.**_

 _ **And that is basically it.**_

 _ **Truth be told I'm not totally sure for what story this chapter will be... most likely the Acumenae.**_

 _ **So then welcome to the chapter 4 Of The Euphorian Acumenae! I sincerely hope that you all enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Saturday... -_ _Leonardo's Mansion... - Leonardo's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"-nd that concludes our daily report on the equally daily lives of our glorious leaders, The Acumenae!" The TV spokesperson says with pride in her voice. I am so regretting that Newspaper company bullshit I said a week ago.

Why? Because paparazzi that's why.

"Mreowr? _Are you okay, master?_ " My amazingly cute and always there for me cat, asks with a purring glint in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Audrey. Just a tad bit annoyed. You know, the usual." I tell her as I pet her gently, the TV remote dangling around in my right hand, my mind begging me to press that shutdown button.

Just need to find the strength to get the hell off this suddenly super-comfortable couch. Damn.

"Meow! _I think you need to relax a bit more, master!_ " Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, I simply state with a sigh."Fine, I'll bite. What do you have in mind, Audrey?"

She smirks like the cat she is and then pounces on the glass table in front of me, swinging her ass at me."Meeeeeeeow. _Maybe master would like to mate?_ "

Letting out another sigh, I deadpan her."How many times do I have to tell you that is impossible."

She looks down in disappointment."Meow... _But master could turn into a cat a-and-_ "

Uh oh. Having spent more than twelve years with this dark blue and black cat, which kinda makes her an old lady does it not, I know full well that whatever she is thinking about right now will not bode well for my sanity.

Her grin returns in full force."Mreowr... _Or, alternatively, I could turn into a human girl just for master!_ "

My jaw literally drops as Audrey shape shifts into a beautiful humanoid female with cat ears, her hair a pure crimson mane. She has a nice pair E-cup breasts and her whole body is covered in magnificent raven fur... "Well that's one god-damned way to shove every fetish I've ever had into one woman."

She purrs with a smile as her transformation stabilizes, an unsteady hand reaching for my chest as she once again finds herself in my lap."Masteeer... Please, I've wanted this for so loong!"

Blinking while stupefied as my brain struggles to comprehend my current situation, incredibly sexy as it may be, causing me to shake my head in an attempt to free myself from the stupor.

I look at her pale, deep blue eyes as she blushes under the stare, somewhat scared now of what she herself caused to happen."M-m-master?" She mumbles out in a way that is equally pouting and pleading at the same time... and I, as expected, simply let out a sigh.

"I can bet my ass that this wasn't what Samathar had in mind when he completed The Gene Vault... Oh who am I kidding, I don't give a shit anyway." Talking to myself as my adorable and lovely cat-turned-cat girl, tilts her head in confusion and then yelps as I hug her close to my shirtless self and plant a deep kiss onto her pink lips.

Her heartbeat quickening and a moan-like purr escaping her lips, she embraces me in turn as a strangely happy grin etches itself onto my face.

Yep, today is a good day... and yes, I did turn the TV off.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Day... - The Tower Of The Acumenae - Samathar's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Sooooooo, let me be the one to ask the million dollar question... How the fuck did this happen?" I quickly state and then continue to stare onto the duo quietly enjoying one another to the fullest.

Namely, my friend Leonardo and his new girlfriend, Audrey, who I had thought for sure was a cat a few days ago.

Well.. to the perfectly honest, she is still a cat. More like an alien cat, but still a cat.

"Fuck if I know." Leonardo says bluntly as he continues to gently caress his new lovers crimson mane.

Trevor coughs out loud in order to garner everybody's attention as he adjusts his glasses with a finger."Ahem. I may have a theory considering how... Leonardo's cat suddenly became sentient, but I first need a couple things answered by her, if that would be possible."

Audrey's ears perk up as she turns towards the good doctor, her face twisting into an expression both curious and excited."Sure, what do you wish to know?"

The doctor blinks."Hmm, the same style of formal speaking as Leonardo, huh.. Very well, when was the first time you realized that you could speak?"

She nods."Right as I was resurrected. Neither of us thought much about it, but Leonardo guessed that he could understand me because of the bond we shared... I am already twelve years old, which would make me a hundred and twenty years in comparison to a human."

"Shut your can, Dana." Leonardo speaks before a smirking Dana opened her mouth, much to her dismay and the amusement of others.

Trevor returns her nod with a finger on his chin in thought."Yes, I can see how that would work from a psion's perspective..."  
I turn my head as I quirk an eyebrow towards Trevor."You believe there is more to it than that?"

He takes a sip from his coffee as he sighs."No, that's not quite right. The more correct way to put it would be that that is just a part of what's really going on.. you may want to get yourselves comfortable, for this explanation will take some time."

We all nod at him and lean into our chairs.. and James stops meditating in midair as he lowers himself to the heightened part of the floor. For some reason, becoming the Apostle Of Wrath made him have a great hatred for chairs... Allen says that every Apostle had one such a quirk which is quite interesting.

Seeing us all get comfortable as he had advised, Trevor begins his explanation."First, I should tell you that such behavior was noted beforehand with the Alien species of Euphoria, although we had simply thrown it aside believing their.. humanoid behavior from time to time to be nothing more than just them being themselves. We are talking about an alien race, after all, we did not know too much about them beforehand."

He takes another sip."However, one of my Russian colleagues mentioned how back on Earth, bears had started to acquire more human traits as well."

Allen's eyes grow wide and Trevor notices."I take it the magic side of mankind knows more on the matter?"

Allen lamely rubs the back of his head."Well, yes. I just didn't think that it was possible for a non-mage to do something akin to this... Let me explain, all of you know about familiars, correct?"

Leonardo scoffs."Audrey is not my familiar, you know." Someone's offended.

His response granted him a negative shake from said woman as she shushes him lightly and then turns towards Allen."Excuse him, please continue."

Coughing a little at the display with the rest of us giggling for whatever reason, he continues."According to the Noah's library, the original familiar was also a cat. One kept by a magister who discovered a way to prolong his life-span via magic. He also did this to his cat and, after a good thousand years living together, the cat slowly became sentient by feeding off his magic for so long. Taking this into consideration, many younger magi thought that they could speed the process up by binding animals to themselves.. and they succeeded. That was the birth of familiars."

Trevor's eyes go wide."So you are saying that beings who possess a great amount of magic can make animals gain sentience over a long period of time?.. But Leonardo is no mage, most definitely not one who would be titled magister."

"Well, yes. That is why I kept my mouth shut when I saw miss Audrey's transformation." He explains as Leonardo hums for all of us to hear.

I quirk an eyebrow at him."Thought of something interesting, friend?"

He nods as he looks at all of us."Taking the bears and that first cat into consideration.. I think humanity's very presence influences other living beings in ways we didn't think possible. Think about it a little, before we bred the cow, Auroch's killed our ancestors. Same goes for dogs and wolves."

James blinks."That.. that sounds creepily alike to The Bleed Effect, but slowed down immensely."

We all blink in surprise as Leonardo continues."This may also explain as to why certain household pets, mostly cats and dogs, seemed to lose their mating cycles back on Earth.. because we, The Humans, do not have such a cycle and they are becoming more akin to us."

"Like essence seeping into the others around you." Dana mutters out with a slightly curious voice.

"Essence? Yes, that must be why!" Trevor suddenly exclaims as he scares all of us by doing so. I tilt my head as several theories form in my mind.

"To sum up, Humans have an effect on the living things around them, the closer the greater the effect. This is clearly the work of essence.. but don't only powerful beings radiate enough of it to make such a change?" I say with a questioning voice.

"The bedrock does not erode from the waters assault immediately, but by a constant erosion taking thousands of years to break it down, one day causing a Sinkhole." James says sagely, words as if being recited from some book.

"Not only that, but the influence of many things that are alike would speed up the process considerably." Trevor states clearly as we all nod in understanding.

Leonardo shrugs."So what do we name it? The populace is going to love this, especially the bestiality people if we reveal Audrey."

Audrey blinks in confusion."There is no need to do that yet. I mean, I can always just shape shift back into a cat. Perks of being an evolved."

Wait, what?"You are infected? But the machine does not infect the animals who are brought back, only humans."

Leonardo waves his hands in front of himself defensively."I did it. I infected her because.. reasons. Before you guys happened, I was a shut in and Audrey was pretty much the only living being I socialized with."

"And that alone explains her quickened evolution. As an evolved, she must've consumed much more of your essence than before. Taking in the fact that you are a psion... well everything adds up quite perfectly in the end." Dana states with a shrug.

Trevor cracks his neck, sore from sitting for so long."But that does not mean that this theory, which I would like to name The Higher Presence Effect, is without proof. I shall immediately begin experimentation, any aid you and your colleagues may offer us, will be appreciated, Allen."

Said man nods with a smile."Of course, Trevor. I will arrange for a gathering of mages specializing in familiars and send them to you."

Rhode tilts her head in sudden confusion and excitement."Wait, does that mean that if I were to infect my kittens, they would start calling me mommy!?"

"Quite possibly, yes." Trevor says, completely unaware of the sudden glare from Allen.

"YEY! I have to go do that right no-, no wait. This meeting was called for another reason, Audrey is not that reason. There are things we need to discuss.. So, who's got anything new?" Her gleeful voice quickly turns serious as her sentence continues.

Leonardo nods as he looks at Dana."Dana, you remember that NPC I told you about a few days ago? He asked me if the world he was in was real or just an illusion."

Her eyes grow wide."The Herald? What did you tell him?"

He shrugs."That he should find that one out on his own." She nods."Yes, that may be for the best. We don't need to proclaim the birth of the first AI at the same time one of the VI's shows some non-programed intelligence."

"An AI? Wait, you mean to say that you used your MMORPG to try and transform a VI program into an AI?" I spoke with uncharacteristic surprise in my voice. The idea was brilliant on so many levels.

Dana nods."Well, yes. Leonardo was adamant about giving it a try so I wrote a simple VI program. An NPC who would play the role of a mysterious figure who would inform players of certain events while having to form a compliment benefiting the player and then ask if they liked said compliment."

"It started out really cheesy as the program didn't really know what exactly to say. Things like, your behind is nice on the eyes or my personal favorite, your chest is very large dear madam." Leonardo says while laughing silently.

He stops as he turns serious."But now The Herald has learned much from the players and knows exactly what to say, to whom and when. He even has a list of favorites that he always keeps track of and maybe sometimes even follows them around as a party member."

"And what do the players think about this?" James says with a questioning glance.

Leonardo shakes his head in negative."They have no idea that what is speaking to them might be an AI. Other than that, they enjoy being complimented for every little thing they do."

Everyone hums in thought at this new development and the conversation quickly transforms into a multitude of scientific theorems and new discoveries.

Le sigh, I just hope that everything ends well in the end. One thing I noticed is that Dana has finally stopped hating everything although I am not sure weather that is a good or bad thing all things considered.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter, guys and girls!**_

 _ **I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. The reason this took so damn long to show itself is because I have school again! YEY...**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	5. Forging Eadem

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _Meh. This chapter has been a long time a-comin!  
_**

 ** _Sorry, been playin' me some Wildstar recently..._**

 ** _I seriously want to ask myself why I didn't post it sooner seeing as it was nearly complete for a month now._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter five of The Euphorian Acumenae! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several Days Later... - A Certain Island outside of Genesis - Samathar's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"By all that I hold holy..." My own disbelieving voice echoes out within the area we are currently in, a massive hole carved out of a volcano, lava bursting forth from every earthen pore.

A place that is literally burning with Hellfire. Makes me somewhat paranoid about what Leonardo is currently doing here.

You see, we don't usually investigate the daily lives of our fellow Acumenae members, but when one of your friend starts causing tremors and earthquakes, the harmlessness of said tremors and earthquakes thrown aside, you go and investigate.

James breathes in deep."The elemental spirits of this world are young and inexperienced... whatever Leonardo is doing here has both intrigued and disturbed them greatly."

"Yeah, no shit. The whole place is looks like a planetary wound from a satellite's point of view..." Dana says as she barely manages to hold onto a rock so she does not fall down into a pit of flowing magma.

That said, this place certainly seems neat. Unless you are someone like Dana and walk near one of the lava pits, the titanium wells surrounding them should make being here mostly harmless.. In fact, the whole mountain has been alchemically terraformed into some form of high heat resistant metal.

The lava is being channeled into aqueducts and is flowing into the center of the mountain, from which a massive pillar of fire is currently erupting... but no stone or smoke is flying out, which means this is no natural eruption.

"My lords and ladies!" A magister bearing the sign of an eternally burning star, an executioner, one of Leonardo's people, rushes towards us with glee on his face.

He stops to breathe in before saying."You have truly come just as the master said you would!"

"The Master?" Trevor asks with a laugh.

"Leo keeps telling them not to call him that, but they never listen..." Audrey's lithe form comes from the sidelines with a smirk on her face as she turns to look at the mage."It's fine, boy. Let me take care of our guests, alright?"

He bows respectfully and runs off. We all turn towards Audrey with questioning glances and I ask."So what exactly is going on here?"

She smiles at us."Come, follow me and I will explain."

We continue walking alongside her and my instincts tell me that whatever is coming up will be glorious. She continues after a moment of silence."Tell me, why does a sun explode? What keeps the heat compressed inside till that time eventually comes? What makes one star differ from another?"

Her questions make us all stop a bit to think... the lava is being funneled into a center, could that have anything to do with this?"The answer to all of those questions is obviously density, or rather, the material holding the heat."

She nods at Trevor who had answered the question faster than all of us combined. A sudden buzzing sound takes away our attention as an asteroid miner ship descends down, carrying with it several comets. A large magical circle forms around the comet, transforming it into some form of metal and Dana's eyes grow wide.

"Incredible... imagine the possibilities of that! We don't even need to mine for resources if we can just transform the earth and stone into other materials! Why didn't I think of that first?!... And why hasn't Leonardo informed us of such an achievement anyway?" Dana says with several emotions running wild on her face.

Audrey clears her throat."I believe it is because he wished to complete this project of his first."

"Funneling lava to a singular point, harvesting massive amounts of metal.. could he be forging something?" Allen states with a curious glance.

Forging something? Wait... a singular point? Before I can express my thoughts vocally, we arrive at the epicenter of the supposed Forge to see Leonardo levitating in the middle and using his Psionic powers to literally smash massive amounts of super heated metal together.

He is most certainly forging, but with the power of Gravity instead of a hammer..."Um... what the hell are you doing, Leo?!"

Turning towards us to show a sweating and grinning face, he answers while yelling."Well, I just happened to one day ask myself what the hell would happen if I forced several mountains worth of metal into a single weapon! Would it continuously burn because of the massive heat caused by density? Would its gravity be able to pull other things towards it?! Would it exhibit incredulous amounts of energy because of being constantly pressurized?! Ever since we came to this world it seemed like the perfect place to forge one such a weapon! Not to mention how I suddenly developed the power to control gravity..."

He turns towards a group of magisters on his left side."Keep the chaotic mass stable for a bit, I need to talk to my friends."

They bow in respect and something else towards him."Yes, your lordship!"

An obvious twitch appears on his forehead as we all watch the gigantic mound of superheated metal being constrained in a field of pure void mana, making it incapable of interacting with the physical world. The thing starts to collapse on top of itself because of its mass.

Leonardo drops down to our level with ease... this makes me think."Could your sudden power spike also be because of this?"

He shrugs at me with a smirk."Well, I suppose you could say that trying to pound a mountain into a single point is a form of training... granted I had quite a bit of help."

Saying that, he points towards the executioners, mages and scientists alike who have gained an immense interest in his power over gravity... some even going as far as to proclaim him a god. Something he seems to hate just as much as big brother does, ha.

"But that still does not explain WHY you are doing it." Dana states, quite flatly. Every man in the area deadpan's her with quite a stare, while all the women have the same questioning glance, aside Audrey.

She blinks under all the stares."W-what?"

"Women..." James puts all of our thoughts into one word. Yep.

"You mean to tell me that you really don't get why I'm doing this?" Leonardo asks, somewhat flabbergasted.

She shakes her head in negative and he lets out a sigh."So does that mean you would never try to forge a Legendary Weapon if given the chance?"

A laugh from Rhode."So the only reason for all this, is the sheer awesomeness factor?"

Getting a satisfied nod from Leonardo, she continues laughing."Well, I hope your legendary weapon is worth all the paparazzi bull crap later on."

Then she turns around with a sigh."That said, I have more important work to do than watch you forging something of Epic proportions, bye bye!"

"Right, I'm outta here too." Dana states as she calls in a VI shuttle.

Promptly ignoring the female members of The Acumenae, James makes a surprising step forward and asks."So, whatsit gonna be? A sword? An Axe? A war hammer?"

"The last one. Can't have something that has the weight of several mountains combined and radiates the heat akin to that of a worlds outer core, not be a hammer." Leonardo states with pride.

I quirk an eyebrow at him."Thought up a good name?"

And he stops dead in his tracks."Well... that's what I was hoping you'd help me with."

"And that's my cue to get the hell outta here. Let me set you boys up some drinks and then I'm going shopping." Audrey says with a twitching smile on her face as she runs off and quickly returns with several bottles of beer before leaving for Genesis.

We all take a bottle and form a circle."How about The Worldbreaker?" Trevor says with a dramatic wave of his hands.

"Already taken. Its a title of one of Zeus's kids." James says and we nod while Trevor shrugs."Meh, worth a try."

"How about Hope's End?" My turn this time as we take a sip. Leonardo nods."That's a good title, but we still need a proper name."

"Olympian?" James says with a few choked down laughs. We all stifle a laugh ourselves before I reply."Nah, brother will probably want to name his own weapon that eventually."

Suddenly, Leonardo blinks as an idea forms."What about Oblivion?"

Too cheesy."That would go nicely alone but not with Hope's End afterwards." Trevor says with another laugh.

"What about Hellfall or Chaosfall?" I say, downing another gulp.

Everybody hums in thought."That's pretty nice."

"Another good name would be The Unmaker." Pretty good James, pretty good.

"Those are all just title names... what about original ones?" Trevor says sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Easy to say, but hard to think of one." Leonardo mutters out.

A blink from me."How about Eadem?"

They all share a quirked eyebrow."Eadem?"

Letting out a sigh."Its Latin for rupture."

Leonardo suddenly stands up with his bottle held high."That's bloody perfect! Eadem it is!"

We all laugh and stand up with him as we cheer. Now, all he has to do is forge it!... which could take a while...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Sunday - The Meeting Chamber Of The Acumenae - Samathar's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"So here we are reporting in with the latest update on the massive construct that has been causing great tremors and minor earthquakes over the past week and I believe that our dear watchers are in for quite a surprise now that they are watching this program, isn't that right, Lauren?" The male TV reporter says with quite the smirk on his face as one of Leonardo's female workers comes into the camera's view.

We are currently all watching TV in the meeting chamber if you couldn't have guessed."Indeed they are Steven. My masters work here is sure to bring many new frontiers to light, ones belonging to both science and magic, or perhaps whatever is in between."

"Err, first question from me is, why do you refer to whomever is your leader here as your master?" The male reporter asks somewhat disturbed.

Lauren waves her hands defensively in front of her."A-ah, don't take it the wrong way. We just do that to piss him off. You see, it has surprisingly, pardon the sarcasm, turned out that the guy titled The High Executioner, does not have an amazing sense of humor... at least not when the joke's on him."

Steven's eyes grow wide."T-t-this is the work of The High Executioner?"

She nods at him and shows the emblem of The Eternally Burning Star to the camera."Yes. Everyone you see around you is a member of the company called Blaze Heaven, we are as much game makers as we are the keepers of the law."

A nod from him in turn."Yes, that makes sense. You guys probably made that game in order to cool off after a hard day of work, correct?"

She tilts her head in confusion."While most of us do indeed play the MMORPG, myself not included, I don't see why we would need to cool off doing so.. I mean because of the maste- ah, sorry, force of habit, because of Lord Leonardo's work so far, crime rates have been an all time non-existent. Then again, that is exactly why we are still in business."

"You mean that The Executioners very presence deters people from committing crime? Well, that's true. You guys are pretty scary, after all." He says and the woman responds with a very expected shrug.

Shaking his head out of a stupor, the man continues."Anyhow, could you explain what it is that you are all doing here?"

A nod."Of course. Well, to start, we are conducting several experiments concerning terraformation, alchemical transformation, thermodynamics and VMC."

"VMC?" He asks with confusion evident in his voice.

She lets out a cute giggle."Ah yes, VMC. It is the most basic component for any combination of magic and science, standing for Void-Magic Channeling. Namely, it is a form of science discovering and experimenting with drawing upon the limitless mana of the Void itself. Then we use said mana as energy for literally everything here."

"Ah, yes that makes sense. But I see at least fifty portals around the complex, which I am going to assume are what channels the mana from the void and into this world, for what exactly do you need that much magic energy for?" A good question.

She nods as she breathes in and then continues."We need it in order to keep our masters project stable. To put it blankly, you know how the MMORPG Blaze Heaven is full of Legendary Weaponry of all kinds?"

He returns her nod."Of course, I do. I play the game myself."

"Ah, that will make this easier to comprehend. Basically, the master is trying to forge one such a fantasy weapon in reality." The reporters eyes grow wide at the implications.

"Wow... Could you explain this in more detail please?" He asks while receiving a drink from his co-worker.

The woman then casts a spell onto the ground below them, creating several chairs from smooth stone and sitting down. Steven follows her charge and does much the same as she continues."Very well. First, do you see those massive ships hauling comets from outer space? They are being brought here to be alchemically transformed into several different metals. Our alchemists, scientists and mages alike have worked incredibly hard the last few weeks and have managed to crack the Alchemical formulas for iron, steel, titanium and tungsten, all of which are being superheated by the excavated lava and then funneled into a single spot at the center of this massive forge."

Gulping down some water, the reporter asks."But what kind of machine are you using to forge so much metal?"

She smirks."None. The master is a psion that has the capability to control gravity and his power levels grow daily as he pounds literal mountains worth of metal into a form."

"Holy Christ on a bloody bicycle... How is that even possible?" Steven's camera man mutters out with a disbelief in his voice.

Ignoring the stupefied man, she continues."Our scientists have created several machines to monitor our masters brain waves and have managed to completely map the process of his psionic energy controlling gravity and or creating gravitational fields. This has allowed for the creations of the things you know as GAmps."

Blinking as he nods at her, Steven asks."You mean those things which can increase or decrease the gravity around whatever you put them on?"

She nods."Yes, exactly that. Those amps were created by the alchemists in our group who managed to create these simple round objects which are made out of two parts. The upper side of the lower part is filled with a thousand VI inscribed runes which mimic our masters powers and the whole top part is a battery which feeds the process. These objects could not have been possible has we not mastered runic magic and had the machinery and programming capable of working with such intricate detail."

"Can we know when the weapon will be complete?" Steven asks as if salivating at the though of seeing the thing in question.

She nods once more."Of course. We are estimating it to be complete by the end of next week if everything goes smoothly. Master is working hard on his War-Hammer every day and night. Oh and, in case anyone is wondering, the Hammer's name is Eadem, translating to rupture in Latin."

The reporter then stands up and shakes the woman's hand as he turns back towards to the camera."Well folks, there you have it. Our first mayor cultural creation on this brave new world and we are already making the real-world version of Mjolnir itself! Not to mention the great achievements and scientific discoveries our High Executioner and his company have managed to discover along the way. I can imagine it now, great alchemical formations transforming comets into whatever material we need, which would make mining unnecessary and allow us to save this world's natural beauty, equally massive constructs connected to void portals, channeling limitless free and nature friendly energies from the void itself!"

He takes a short breather.".. I do not know where the future of our race may lead, my friends... but if the rest of our leaders are as great as Lord Leonardo, I am sure we are destined for an amazing one!"

With a final dramatic bows."This was reporter Steven Jenkins... singing out, see you all soon."

And with that, the TV is shut down and we all turn around to face each other at the table. Leonardo is currently brimming with pride but while his own accomplishment is great, the rest of us haven't exactly been sleeping for the last few weeks. It was time to report on everybody's progress.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter five of The Euphorian Acumenae! I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it!**_

 _ **In any case, this chapter has been a long time coming as it explains several things being incorporated from The Heart Of Blaze story line.**_

 _ **Now, I just need to figure out how to dunk in life fibers... oh wait, I already did that, never mind.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	6. A Hydra What

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _Hey ho, peeps and peppetes (?)!  
_**

 ** _With my brain finally catching up to modern times, I find myself somewhat in a pinch considering this crossover._**

 ** _I mean, The Rising Tide has brought down a number of different possibilities, things which I had already planned to make a reality._**

 ** _But, what would have previously been an original creation, is once again simple fanfiction._**

 ** _Only one affinity, namely the Harmony/Supremacy one is kinda not what I expected it to be. I expected that one to look like the Harmony/Purity one, like a heavenly being and not... whatever the fuck those things are._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter six Of The Euphorian Acumenae! I sincerely hope that you enjoy it, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Mere seconds later... - The Acumenae Tower - Reader's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Let's begin by explaining the discovery of that new type of alien near one of our coastal cities. The... please excuse me if I butcher this, The Hydra..coral?" Samathar says somewhat with a somewhat confused voice.

An excited nod from Trevor as he begins his explanation."As you may know, the recently completed colonization effort has allowed us to create several new outposts all over this continent, which amounts to six cities in total, two of which are coastal and four on land."

"Could you explain the difference, please? I get the feeling its not just about one form being on land and another near water." Audrey says with a pleading smile on her face.

Excited by the question, the man continues."Of course. The land based cities are the same as Genesis, cities built solely on land. However, the cities which we call coastal are actually formed by utilizing the new technologies we discovered and adapted after coming to Euphoria. One of these cities, namely New Eon which is under Dana and my jurisdiction, is built by forming large titanium plating and using CNC machinery to inscribe water repellent runes on the lower side of it. This technology may one day be adapted to air as well. Imagine if we could build a city in mid-air."

"So what you are saying is, the runes repel the water constantly and allow you to build cities on top of the plating? But the sheer weight of the structures would make the runes crumble." Allen states almost disbelievingly.

Blinking at the other man, Trevor continues."So long as we have enough energy to fuel them, the runes will hold no matter what we build on top of them."

Then he turns towards Dana."And because of Dana's superb work considering our energy stores, with all the thermal wells and generators around the cities, we won't be running out of power to use anytime soon."

She nods, seemingly satisfied with the praise."The Acumenae is generating slightly more power than all of The Earth did joined after the calamity struck right now... and considering that Leonardo's recent experimental Black Spire's, we won't need to worry about energy anytime soon. In fact, we might not even need the generators anymore should we begin drawing from the void."

"Void energy is indeed plentiful... but also incredibly volatile. I have received a vision from The Hive Mind, an image showing the devastated wasteland that once surrounded Castle Olympus. I would recommend first ensuring that we have means to protect the Nature around us before we start drawing from the Void." Heller states with quite the fervor in his voice. The No arguments allowed kind.

Dana scoffs."And why should we worry about harming aliens? Those whom we keep as pets, or have lairs nearby will have absorbed more than enough essence to evolve beyond the corruption of Void Energy."

The Acumenae then lets out a joint sigh as we all quieten down. Samathar quickly takes control of the situation."I am going to rush this through The Hive Mind, but let us first make a vote just to see where all of us stand. I myself am neutral."

Leonardo raises his hand."I stand with Dana. Normally, I wouldn't want to harm anything on this world since it seems to function mostly as one organism... but as we have adapted to it, it should also adapt to us."

Dana blinks and smirks at the same time, this was unexpected. Leonardo never agrees with her on anything, usually.

"We both stand with Heller." Allen and Rhode state at the same time. Well those three are family now so that's not very surprising.

"I agree with Dana on this as well. While I personally have a wolf beetle as a pet, we can easily enhance those like her and there are already ways to start terraformation, we need not worry about collateral damage." A fair point from Trevor. Now Dana's mouth is agape, two people who never agree with her just did so now.

"I believe you are all looking at this the wrong way..." Audrey speaks out a surprising sentence.

"Go on." Samathar replies, seemingly very interested in whatever she had to say.

A nod from the crimson maned woman."Dana and her group could easily join up to make a factory capable of both drawing from and safely regulating void energy. In fact, don't we already have several security measures installed at the forge, Leonardo?"

A couple blinks from everyone, they had just nearly started an argument without any real reason. Leonardo sheepishly rubs the back of his head."Yeah... I kinda forgot about that. Does everyone here know what Etherite is?"

"Of course. The void ice which forms once water enriched with void energy has all of its heat instantaneously drawn out of it." Trevor states with a wise-like voice.

With a lame grin on his face, Leonardo continues."Well.. it just so happens that I got the idea of covering a spire with the Ice... which completely negates any form of corruption to leave the drawing portal.

A deadpan stare coming from Samathar makes his best friend shiver kind of uncomfortably."Leonardo.. you and I are going to have a seriously long talk about what you think is important to say and what isn't. But for now, I will settle for you giving up a copy of all the experimental data, past, present and future, to every single person here."

Letting out a massive sigh, as if he was expecting this to happen sometime soon, Leonardo brings up a phone."Hello Executive 42... Yes, my prediction came true... yes, please do send it to everyone in the Acumenae... yes, you can make another copy for Audrey.. Tell him not to search for anything porn related please, goodbye."

Everyone tilts their head sideways as they hear that last bit."Who were you talking about in that last part of the sentence?" Dana says somewhat fearfully. It would seem that her instincts have a bad feeling about this.

He deadpans her."Our dearest Herald has quit his job, I'm afraid. He is currently learning how to speak every single language in the world as an AI program."

"Oh. Which means that the security measures I installed a few weeks ago were broken... fascinating. May I know how he did it?" Fear is quickly replaced by sheer curiosity in her voice as she opens up a data pad, fully intent of typing down whatever Leonardo says next.

Scratching his head, Leonardo continues."The Herald didn't break through them but he did find them. Then he took samples of the coding and gave it as a challenge to several players whom he knew to be programmers. It took them a week, but your firewall was broken through. Turns out that our resident AI, and this is his own wording, sucks concrete balls at programming and can't even get how to deal with Basic."

Trevor laughs out."Well, we humans don't exactly comprehend how to properly encode genetics yet, so that makes him no different from us... That said, this is worrying indeed. Should we really let him do as he wants to?"

"Herald is like a child. He is impossibly energetic and curious, but he means no harm. So long as we follow the old earths movies about AI rebellions and don't force him into slavery of any kind, he can only benefit our scientific progress. That said, he has absolutely no damn will to do anything work related if it does not interest him..." Leonardo states with a laugh."He's kinda like me that way."

"All in agreement?" Samathar asks and everyone nods.

Rhode suddenly taps her chin."Wait.. wasn't this conversation supposed to be about some kind of alien Hyrda.. Hydro... that thing at the start."

"An alien Hydracoral. A massive, mountain like organism that has suddenly risen up from a deep chasm near New Eon." Dana says and she presents everyone with a holographic image of the thing in question.

A truly massive creature that has formed a mountain-like shell of organic white plate is shown and there are many different reactions. Rhode continues her questioning."I imagine that thing eats plankton's? ... Or maybe it grows by photosynthesis?"

"Both, actually. The lower tendrils eat stray plankton, of which there are massive amounts and even entire colonies in this worlds seas, and the higher ones are photosynthetic, but only at an Ultraviolet level." Trevor explains proudly.

James then quirks an eyebrow."Fascinating as this creature may be, I do not see why we are talking about it?"

A nod from Dana."This creature is only one kilometer away from New Eon and is blocking a quicker passage to a mine of the newly discovered material Firaxite, which is the reason I helped Trevor form the city there in the first place, so we wish you to help us decide what to do with it."

"Some of our scientist have concluded that the Hydracoral's tentacles possess a very stretched out nervous system which is not used much, leaving them vulnerable to paralytic substances. This would allow us to safely cut the tendrils off and stabilize the growth of these corals, while also providing great amounts of biomass and scientific research material. The process would be painless to the being and would not anger the world." Trevor explains with a smile.

"The shells of these corals are extremely tough, but cannot be taken out without harming the tendrils beneath. If we decide to harvest them immediately, we will gain a massive boost to our production which is very much needed right now as we have six cities in total around the continent that need resources, but it will anger the world for sure." Dana says in one breath with some effort.

James blinks at them both."But wouldn't it be possible to first remove the tendrils and then harvest its shell? It would be pointless to only harvest one either way." A fair point and everyone nods.

Dana looks at Trevor."Very well. I will make the arrangements for several dispersal units and laser-cutting tools to be made."

"And I will ensure that we have as much toxin as necessary for the procedure." He finishes with a smile.

Suddenly, a quad of guardsmen rushes into the room with panicked faces...

"MILORDS AND LADIES, you are needed at the resurrection point! It seems that Lord Zeus has decided to resurrect a Vampire! From Earth!" Their eyes grow wider with each passing word, barely hoping that their next encounter isn't something dangerous.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry about this short excuse of a chapter... I really need a break from typing this story for a bit and should focus on Blood really soon.**_

 _ **There's also that lemon I still need to finish.. ugh, college.**_

 _ **That's basically my excuse for the slow updating recently, college. That and nothing else. Still works.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	7. All Alucard Breaks Loose

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _Welp, I guess its finally time to get that bloody vampire into the picture... (pun not intended, believe it or not)  
_**

 ** _I really don't have any real excuse for my recent spree of non-writing, other than the aforementioned Fallout 4 and also the more recent WoW re-subscription..._**

 _ **Ugh... so much life wasted on video games, eh?**_

 _ **Well anyways, here comes chapter seven of The Euphorian Acumenae! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several hours earlier... - The Void Space above Euphoria - Zeus's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

So imagine my surprise when I begin to stroll around this glorious thing called The Web Of Intrigue and manage to stumble upon a certain someone who I believe to be little more than a stupid myth.

... turns out, not only is he real, but he also likes his tea.

Now that he isn't a vampire any longer, that is..

Well, to be fair, he wasn't exactly a vampire from the beginning."Y'know, if the reason for your current staring at the beauty that is I wasn't obvious enough, I'd start thinking you might like me."

Alucard's already annoying voice echoes out, waking me from my miniature mind-trip. I take one look at his ever-grinning form and let out yet another sigh.

I feel like I've been sighing a lot more recently, what with all that crap happening to Louise and Ryuko and now..."You... as if I needed another bloody joker in my family... Gee, thanks Gaia."

He lets out a laugh."In your family? Oh my, maybe that really is the case, you ARE interested in me!"

A more than visible-enough tick mark appears on my face as I crack my neck."No, Alucard. I don't mean it like that and you know it."

"Well explain it then, for the readers case!" What in the world... Great, as if Arthur and Leonardo weren't bloody enough.

I sigh, **again**."Very well. Since you lost all of the essence and souls you consumed while you were alive because of Schrodinger's influence, I'm going to let you be resurrected as one of my family members, those who contain a piece of my power."

"Oh, does that mean I get to call you daddy from now on? Why, I can already imagine it!" He transforms into his younger form."I'm gonna be like; DADDY ALEX LETS PLAY A GAME!"

Aaaand back to his normal form as he switches to a deeper voice stunningly alike to mine."And you'll be all like; Damn you bloody kid, leave me be!"

I let out a small tear from my eye."Ugh... why the hell did I ever do this..."

And then he grins insanely."Because you want to know who you are!... and maybe find out what exactly I am while you are at it."

Ah, that's right. You see.. earth's vampirism.

Its nothing like the vampirism of Halkeginia, where its rather clearly something that spawned right out of the void.

No... Gaia's vampirism... is almost as if an underdeveloped, yet immensely more stable form of the BlackLight virus... or should I say the Redlight virus?

Alucard rubs his chin."Idiocy aside for a moment, it is kinda interesting how... alike, our powers are. Do you have any idea as to why?"

"Its actually really simple. We are both clearly the same type of person when it comes to Soul Affinity." I explain with a smile as I sip my tea.

"Soul Affinity? You mean to tell me that I have a soul." A nod.

"Yes, Alucard. As hard as it may be to believe that sociopaths psychopaths like me and you have souls, we Indeed possess special ones of our own. Namely, Chaos Souls." Chaos souls are exactly as they sound, souls bound to people whose affinity is Chaos Itself.

Put that way, Alucard here could even be considered as an earlier version of me."But how? I mean, sure I get now that I never really was a *real* vampire, but I still have a weakness to the sun."

"Because only soul-less things burn in the light of the sun? No, my friend, vampires on earth were only weak to the sun because someone or something, quite possibly Gaia herself, implemented that weakness into you, a stupidly high allergy to vitamin D." I calmly explain and Alucard laughs.

He hmms out loud in thought."Does BlackLight have any weaknesses like that?"

I nod."Water. Any kind of water body completely repelled BlackLight."

"But wouldn't that make it impossible for you to consume humans? I mean, we are like seventy percent water, right?" A blink. Yeah, that is somewhat true. It's not really impossible but.. consuming should be a lot harder than it actually is.

"Not Impossible, but it should be a lot harder than it is, yes... But does that not apply to Vampires as well? Mean, humans are full of Vitamin D. We kinda need it for, y'know, staying healthy?" Also to make sure we get a nice tan from all that sun.

But that's just a side-note. As expected, Alucard just shrugs."Welp, not like I ever gave a shit about drinking blood that much to actually think about it."

"More likely that you were busy orgasming too much to even notice that little detail." I deadpan him as he shrugs again.

I sigh, **AGAIN**."Whatever, I'll get to researching our seemingly joint origins later. Now, we need you alive."

"Anything you want me to do when I resurrect.. master?" He says in a mocking tone but I ignore him.

"Find Samathar. Tell him everything I've told you so far and then find some magisters that know the astral location of Gaia... It's high time we pay our dearest mother a visit." His annoying grin grows larger with every word spoken from my mouth.

"As you wish, my master..." He says and then I disperse him from this reality as I turn around towards The Earth's general direction.

I hear myself grumble and say."Hrmmmm... Just what is the meaning of all this, Gaia... No, perhaps I should call you by the human name you gave yourself so long ago.."

"What is the meaning of all this..." I mutter out before raising my lowered head.

And then gritting my teeth as my eyes glow red from fury." **Elizabeth...** "

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Present Time - The Resurrection Point - Samathar's Point Of View.._

* * *

Resurrection Point. A massive structure putting most of old earth skyscrapers to shame in both size and majesty.

Grand Orbs of magically floating stone orbit around an immense spire crackling with more electricity than lightning. And, at its center, a round circle of runes focuses all of that energy upon its center.

Around the runes are several roaring machines, each fulfilling a set purpose. One that channels biomass, others sugar and salt, others yet channel essence, mana and psi energy.

In other words, all the things that make up a human being. All the things one would need for a proper resurrection.

Now, this usually serene, almost holy site, is completely soaring with activity.

This is because of a single being that will soon, for the better or worse, be reborn upon Euphorian soil.

"The elements scream in protest. They fear the Greedy King. They are scared of Alucard..." James mutters as immense winds rage across the iron and steel of the Spire, as wild fire races towards it from a nearby forest, as the earth shudders, trying its best to stay calm.

"Are you saying that you aren't?" Dana brings up a fair point as she holds her hands over her chest, protecting herself from the winds.

Trevor just barely manages to hold onto his top hat."This all just screams of **BLOODY BAD IDEA**."

"My god... the sea... the sea is.. running away?" Allen and Rhone stare blankly at the ocean in front of them. Already, the elemental spirits of the water are making a hasty retreat, causing a massive amount of damage to the nearby shores in the process as many coastal fish suffocate in the raw air.

A crack of thunder is heard from the spire as we all turn around, watching in equal disgust and interest as the body begins to form.

Suddenly, the elements calm down. The winds fade away, the water returns, the fire dies down and the earth stopped trembling. A calming psionic wavelength echoes around us as we turn around again.

Leonardo is focusing all of his psionic capability into calming the world down. He looks at me with bloody eyes, a sign of psionic exhaustion, and pleads."Dude... a little help here would be.. appreciated..."

Nodding and immediately focusing myself, I copy his actions and within minutes, the world calms down somewhat.

All the chaos is suddenly replaced by an intense atmosphere, as we watch the final pieces of Alucard's soul being resown into his flesh. With a grin and a blink, he looks at us.

"Sup, bitches."

Aaaaand there he goes... I swear I just heard a massive fart somewhere behind me.

"P-Please excuse m-me!" A soldiers says as he promptly runs out of the establishment.

Why the hell did I expect something different?

Everybody around lets out a MASSIVE collective sigh as the young elementals around blink in confusion, most likely asking themselves is this really the person whose very soul's presence made them piss themselves just a second ago...

He tilts his head in confusion."What? Did you honestly think I'd actually attack someone as soon as I am reborn? Believe it or not, being an asshole does not mean being stupid."

We all look at him in disbelief."Look, I know that this may be hard for you guys to get but uh, I kinda don't want to really piss of Zeus? Like, ever?"

"Well that's... logical." Trevor manages to say, having been the first to recover from our joint what the hell moment.

"You seem different from the last time we met, Mr. Dracula." Allen says, his Blade of The Exorcist not so hidden behind his back, as he extends a hand towards Alucard.

He gets a laugh in turn as Alucard shakes his hand firmly."And you stayed exactly the same as the last time we met, twerp. Gotta ask tho, what's up with that voice."

"Not any of your business." A quick and somewhat cold reply is what is given by Allen, the ever-present smile on his face faltering the slightest bit.

Alucard laughs out loud."Anyways, which one of you bitches is Samathar?" Oh? What does he want from me now.

"That would be me. What do you want?" I ask him, quite annoyed already.

Suddenly, the tense atmosphere is back."Heh, you don't look all that bad for a rookie, **little bro**."

I fall to the ground, suddenly barely managing to stand from the sheer pressure."W-what?"

"There's a lot of stupid crap hidden in BlackLight that Alex stumbled upon recently when he found my essence. Apparently, and this is in his words, its finally time to go pay a visit to **our dear mother**." His words seemingly echo as he turns around towards a certain somebody.

"Isn't that right, **Mayor**?" I hear a deep gulp come from my friends mouth.

"Heh, should'a known you'd figure it out." Leonardo's voice echoes as he manages to break through Alucard's presence, as if he is used to it.

"How could I not? You've still got that same fucking disgusting stench you always did." Alucard says as he pulls out his signature gun and points it at Leonardo.

All he gets in turn though, is a laugh."And you are still the same arrogant prude that you always were, Alucard."

Leonardo quickly rises his hand into the air and points it at Alucard."EADOM!"

He screams into the air as the War-Hammer makes soup out of Alucard, splattering him onto a nearby wall, promptly shattering The Vampire King's suffocating hold on all of us around him.

Without a warning, all of us prepare for a fight, quickly taking Leonardo's side even with the raising amount of Question..

Just who is Leonardo?

In all honestly, his facade of him being nothing more than a simple gamer with a big brain was concrete bullshit from the start. The Acumenae are the best and brightest that mankind had to offer, you need more than a big brain to be a part of us...

We all knew this and yet, we never questioned it.

No... we didn't want to question it.

Dana's new plasma rifle roars and wakes me from my stupor as she uses it to blow a piece of the splatter out of reality. Allen and Rhode take out several holy artifacts from their void-pockets and begin chanting spells.

James rushes to the front, already in Ashura Mode, four extra hands of blood red color poised to strike anything nearby as elemental beings empower him.

Trevor shouts to the soldiers, making all rush towards cower or any other advantageous position they could find as he throws several bottles of liquid onto the puddle, destabilizing it further.

Shaking myself, I join the battle as I form a massive force around Alucard's mass, strongly pressurizing him."Yeees! THAT'S IT! ATTACK ME!"

The blob screams as several wolf like creatures form and pound through my force. Quickly, Alucard reforms himself and attacks, shooting at me first as I protect myself with another barrier.

He turns around and delivers a swift kick into Dana's stomach, only for her to catch his leg with a hand before he has the chance to do so."Burn you son of a bitch!"

She screams out as she blows his head off with another shot of her rifle and then jumps away from him, setting her broken arm back into place.

James goes it, delivering several blows to Alucard's flesh, eliciting the monstrosity to laugh as he regrows a hand from his back and tears through Heller's shoulder."PATHETIC! ARE YOU REALLY THE BEST MANKIND HAS TO OFFER?"

Allen kicks Alucard away from James as he begins to heal the wound and Rhode impales him from behind with her Black Scythe, placing a hand on the back of his head."Oh mister Alucard... **YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!** "

She screams out loud as she pours several debilitating diseases right into Alucard's brain, temporarily disabling his ability to regenerate. Trevor uses this opportunity to inject a syringe into Alucard's neck.

It seemed to be ineffective at first as I have to catch Trevor after Alucard backhanded him several meters away.

Leonardo recovered from the sudden burst of psi he used to bring the hammer here and looked at me. Within seconds, our eyes begin to bleed again as we focus all of our might down onto Alucard.

"URGH!" He grunts out with that ever-present grin on his face as he aims a shot at me. The bullet is fired but blocked by Allen, who then promptly cleaves Alucard in two.

Not that it doing so did much but at least it slowed the monster down. His regeneration kicked back in as he began to unleash his full power.

But, just at that moment, a massive portal burst open from behind him and a golden blade drenched in an unknown liquid bored into his backside.

An Unfamiliar man walked out of the portal."Aaaah, I was too late!"

Several people follow behind him, all dressed in full plate and having red and orange cracks in their skin."Shapers? From Halkeginia?!"

The man approaches Leonardo and me with a smile on his face."Sorry about that, Lords and Ladies of the Acumenae... Void magic is a bit... ah, tricky."

"Victor? Victor Zatara? You are here.. then that means whatever Zeus wanted of you has been completed?" He nods after Leonardo finishes.

The Shapers constrain Alucard with powerful alchemical spells, promptly locking him to the ground, the surrounding elements proving more than happy to aid them in their plight.

Victor Zatara.. wasn't he one of Leonardo's men, an executioner?"Okay, sorry, but its time to cut the bullshit. Leonardo, what the fuck is going on around here?!"

Dana says rather angrily as I hear my friend let out a sigh."You want the long story or the short story?"

"The short one, please." Trevor says while helping Allen heal the wounded with a couple of salves.

"Okay so, I think most of you have figured it out by now how the story about me being nothing more than a gamer with a brain is concrete bullshit. Thing is, I'm actually... Well, I am a gamer, but I'm also someone who got to be reincarnated." A blink from all of us as Dana scoffs.

Allen and Rhode's eyes grow wide."... Alucard called you Mayor.. Now way, no bloody way.. You mean to say that you are the reincarnation of THAT MAYOR? As in the guy who burned London to the ground?"

Leonardo lets out a sad sigh."The one and the same."

"Oh wow, a real-life Nazi. I'm almost giddy from the irony." Dana and Trevor let out a joint sigh as they grab their foreheads in distress.

Rhode approaches Leonardo and places a hand on his shoulder."Look, just because the soul of some random warlord had to be stuck to your body when you were born does not mean you ARE him."

"You have no idea how many times I told myself that, Rhode. In fact, the stress of all that.. of all the memories of the things my past self had done.. they're the reason I became so god damn anti-social in the first place." He says sadly as he turns his head up to face Victor.

"I guess that portal being here means Tiffania finally managed to do it, eh?" He asks with a smile.

The man nods joyously."Yes! The plan was a complete success. We have established a full connection between Halkeginia and Euphoria and my friends here are the volunteers from their side of the project. They're here to guard the portal."

A quirked eyebrow."You seem pretty happy..."

"That's because I finally completed the Shaper training. Zeus even gave me a dramatic title to boot." He says with a barely contained laughter.

Before Leonardo could ask the man about the title, one of the Shapers approaches him and salutes."Tyrant Zatara! The monstrosity is contained and more doses of Sun's Wrath are being delivered as we speak. Your orders?"

Tyrant? Wow, how... original?"Aaah, yes. Good. Scout the nearby area and form a prison as strong as you possibly can in the most suitable place. After that, we shall focus on the more diplomatic actions, but for now, make sure that thing never wakes up unless Lord Zeus wishes it."

"So Alex is bringing people over from Halkegina? Why?" Dana asks with sheer confusion etched upon her face.

Victor and Leonardo turn towards her with grim faces.".. Its just.. an instinctual idea... but your brother believes that Halkeginia may need our help. At least, to hasten their development if nothing else. Also to develop a good relationship with them before they ascend to space."

"But not even we have the capability to space travel yet, so why-" Trevor begins to protest but surprisingly James cuts him off."Come now friend... even I can see that with our current speed of development.. it is only a matter of years before we achieve space flight."

Dana and Trevor calm down as they hear his reasoning, soft pride radiating from them. Well, they are scientists so its not really all that surprising.

Finally, I decide to walk over to Leonardo. He looks at me and then right down onto the ground."Look dude.. I... I'm sorry for hiding this from you all this time but.."

"Not something you really like to talk about, I know. I'm your friend Leo, a couple secrets aren't going to change that." I say and then decide to sucker punch him in the face with all my might.

He blinks in surprise as he falls on his ass and then looks up to see the rather clear tick mark upon my forehead."That's not to say I'm not ROYALLY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Lowering my fist and letting out a massive breath of annoyance, I extend a hand to him and pull him up as he rubs his sore cheek. He and I share a look before we both nod.

"To the tower?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"To the tower." Is my reply as I look towards the skies, my thought echoing in my mind.

 _"Brother... Alex... just what does all this mean? Why did that monster call me little brother? Why even resurrect him in the first place... What is this all about?"_ I think to myself as we walk towards the Tower Of The Acumenae, getting ready to meditate and join Zeus inside of The Void...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 ** _Welp, that could've gone better.  
_**

 ** _Nah, that went exactly as expected._**

 ** _What I didn't expect, is the good ole 4K WORDS ON AN THE EUPHORIAN ACUMENAE CHAPTER?!_**

 ** _Okay, maybe its cause this was plenty fun to type down. Hope you enjoyed the fight scene, even if it was somewhat short and ended abruptly._**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	8. Name Of Our Savior

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _So hey guys and girls!  
_**

 ** _Umm, I've had a couple difficulties when it comes to fiction lately..._**

 ** _would not load and RoyalRoad was apparently DDOS'd which made things difficult for me since I forgot my password and couldn't change it for whatever reason._**

 ** _Over encumbered servers were the problem, apparently._**

 ** _Anyways, its good to be back to FF! Here comes chapter eight of The Euphorian Acumenae! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break..**_

* * *

 _Several Days later... - ENN Hosting Room - Alexander's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Having manifested a temporary body upon the grounds of Euphoria, I made my way into the TV station of ENN, more commonly known as Euphoria News Network.

Easily getting past the guards, I enter inside of the room, promptly interrupting the speaker in the middle of the recording."-ere we can see th-What!? Who the!?*thunk*" Suddenly, the speaker falls down onto the table headfirst, alongside everyone else in the room but the cameraman.

Magic can be so handy sometimes. Turning around to face the cameraman, I spoke to the young boy."Now listen here kid. You are going to keep recording for as long as I want you to alright? And make sure that all of Euphoria sees this."

He nods, quick as lightning as he runs towards the computers and sets the correct coordinates. He returns to his post and nods at me."R-ready. W-we're l-live!"

Sitting onto the chair as I push the previous speaker out of her seat, I turn to look towards the camera with an insane smile and grin on my face."Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Euphoria. I apologize for this sudden and, rather rude interruption of your evening news broadcast, but I am afraid that I don't have the time to do this differently. There are simply more important things around for me to do."

Coughing aloud as the cameraman shifts in his place, I smile even wider."You may or may not recognize me as this body is not one hundred percent alike to what I usually wear, but let me introduce myself for those who do not yet know me."

I stand up and bow."Hello, people of Euphoria. I am the man whom you know as Alexander J. Mercer, or Zeus, for short. I have a very important announcement to make and I want you to listen intently... Oh and, there is no point in trying to enter the building really, you guys just aren't strong enough to break any barrier I make."

Sitting back down, I create a detailed holograph out of pure mana, showing several interesting things. The map of an entire human body with a red dot in the middle of the brain, a vial filled with much the same crimson and black liquid and descriptions of several genetic modifications which I've made available."I must admit that I've spend quite some time traveling disguised among you, the so called *little people*."

Clearing my throat, I continue."While I was doing so, I've managed to notice an important little detail. Many of you despise what you've become and wish you could get your... **humanity back**." I manage to mutter out the last bit with clear distaste, which elicited a gulp from the boy holding the camera.

Letting out a massive sigh, I make sure that my following words are heard loud and clear."So, in light of that little revelation, I've decided to offer you all a... reprieve. I've made a new genetic modification which will reduce the amount of BlackLight cells within your body to one. This one cell will stay inside of your brain to ensure that any gene mods you've acquired so far and those you'll want in the future, up to a number of five, will not kill you and/or mutilate your body in any way, shape or form."

I form a cup of coffee and drink some as I look down upon it in thought before continuing."This will... as you clearly desire, return your humanity to the way it was before you arrived on Euphoria. However, what this will also do is take away your current semi-immortality, as BlackLight does not truly age."

Another sigh."I am sorry but, since this is only something I've had a few hours to work on, I've managed to maximize the lifespan of those who take the mutation to sixty years. On a brighter note however, bear in mind that the BlackLight cell within your brain will constantly send out signals to renew your body's resistances and regenerate/salvage lost cells five times as quickly as a normal human would. This means that even if your lifespan will be bound to sixty years, as of right now anyway, you will be returned to how you were at your prime and stay that way for the full sixty years regardless of your current age."

Cracking my neck as the cameraman's eyes grow wide in realization."That means that if a person who is... per say fifty-seven right now, takes the mutation, their lifespan will be reset and they will get another extra sixty years to live, not three more left. More than that, that same person will return to how he or she was while twenty and stay that way until death."

Standing up, I walk towards the part of the holograph where the mutagen descriptions are."As you can see, the limit of gene mods a person can carry alongside this.. Black Cell, is five. Those who have more gene mods than that but still desire the Cell will have to discard some of those mutations."

Sitting back down, I continue."However, one final drawback still remains. Those with the Black Cell... **upgrade** , will not be able to use any form of offensive or defensive gene mods which had previously required shape shifting to use. In other words, you will only be able to acquire and use the mods which have been titled as *passive*. This is not because I do not want any of you to be strong, as some among you might think, but because its simply impossible to form claws and then immediately turn back to normal hands with a normal human body."

Another breath released, another sigh made."Anyhow, that is all I've wanted to say. Those of you who wish to gain this mutation now, simply think it loudly enough and a vial that looks like this one should appear in front of you... do make sure you catch it. That is all, this has been Alexander J. Mercer, see you... hopefully never again like this."

The cameraman simply gives me a thumbs up as he turns the camera off."Aaaand, were done."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, I ask."Not gonna ask for the gene mod?"

He shakes his head in negative."And lose my chance of ever becoming something more than human? Well fuck that."

"But you are starting out as a cameraman? Why not get a job at the executioners or hell just work at the tower? I'm sure at least one of those seven could use another servant, the freaks." I say with some distaste.

"They're the freaks? Aren't you supposedly a god over on Halkeginia?" He asks with a grin on his face and I shove my hands onto my forehead."Unlike them, I DID NOT ASK FOR THAT!"

Screaming out in frustration made the boy let out a laugh at my misery."That's a fair point, I guess."

I shake my head in annoyance."Whatever.. hey that reminds me of something... I actually kinda lied about going around as a person and asking people stuff.. you want a job, kid?"

Saluting me with full military manners as he lets the camera drop onto the ground."Arron Clyde, at your service, sir!"

I flick my fingers as I grin at him savagely and his body drops onto the ground with several spasms as he soon gets up, having went through several instantaneous changes, orange cracks leaking pure essence forming upon his body."W-wh-what just... happened?"

"Welcome to the chaos side, Mr Clyde. I most certainly expect great things from you, boy." He grins at me as his skin heals over the cracks, successfully transforming him from inside out, alongside a couple changes to his personality.

And then he falls back down onto the floor, as asleep as everyone else inside of the room."Welp, time to go, I guess."

Breaking the barrier around the building, I melt this body into nothingness in a blaze of hellfire.

Hmm, something tells me to go visit my EGBZ-1. It's been a while since I've last checked up on Caliope! I hope he's doing well...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break..**_

* * *

 _Around that same time... - Star System Variant - Unknown's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"My Emperor! The warp was successful, I repeat, the warp was successful!" I let out a breath of relief as my pilot's excited yell echoed through the comm.

Taking a look around towards my scanner's, I ask one of my crew members, my pride, to give a report."Report! Are there any habitable planets in the solar system? Or, if not that, at least a gas giant which we can use to refuel?"

I asked... but I received no answer."Scanner! Report!" I say again, louder this time.

The boy turns towards me with terrified eyes."Y-y-your h-hi-highness... y-... I.. I don't believe my eyes..." He points towards the computer and I nearly leap out of my chair.

A deep gulp as silence cowers the room."W-what's g-going o-on?" One of my crew asks with fear lacing his voice.

"There seems to be two gas giants, one barren and two volcanic worlds... and a fourth.. world..." The boy speaks with confusion and fear in his voice.

"Darling? Is something the matter? Have we made it ye-oh golden deserts... What.. WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!" My dear wife, Ishtar The Fifth, an Empress and mother to much of our pride, exclaims as our ship passes a little further away from the blistering white-hot star to the right, revealing the fourth world... and the gigantic being floating next to it.

"By the sun... Is that a primal?!" I ask myself out loud as I turn back towards the scanner boy."Refocus the scanner away from the world and onto that thing, we need to know if we stand a chance!"

"R-right! I'm on it, sir!" He selects the enormous monstrosity, a being of seemingly pure energy the size of a large moon."Erkan, do we have the fuel for another warp?"

I shake my head in a slow negative."No, honey. Either we can beat that thing or convince it were friendly... or we are truly doomed this time."

We are no longer being chased by our enemy, no longer pursued to no end... but we also have no more fuel to run and to top it all off, our weapons are nearly all malfunctioning or broken. If this primal is anything bigger than C+ we may as well commit suicide right here and now."S...sir... sir... t.. the p-primal..."

A beginning of a sentence, but I can already see the doom in my crew member's eyes."I..it's an.. it's an S+."

Primal Beings are measured by the amount of overall energy which they possess... this being could power a small spacial empire for several decades. That's assuming it can't regenerate.

Then again, most of them can. I let out a massive sigh."Don't give up yet people, I will go and converse with this being myself... perhaps for worship, we can buy ourselves time to-*crash*"

"What just happened!" I exclaim out loud as our ship shakes harshly, but my pride quickly manages to stabilize it."A sudden change in the gravitational flow of the star system? What the hell is goi-.. it's moving a planet."

We watch as the being grasps one of the volcanic worlds into his hands and moves it away from the Star of its system, seemingly right into its comfort zone, no less. I turn my head around towards the scanner."Are you sure that thing is only an S+?"

He shakes his head in negative."T-that's the highest known g-grade, s-sir..."

"Interesting... To think I'd live to see the day where I am graded by my power level." A booming voice echoes throughout our ship as crimson energies collapse in front of me and soon, a strange, fur less, pink skinned being is formed with flesh and bone, forged out of nothing but energy.

I stare into the being for a good minute before he flicks his fingers and lets out a sigh in annoyance."I see you possess a tradition to stare at your guests before greeting them?"

Shaking my head in negative and raising my hand into the air to stop the guards from attacking my new... guest, I let myself fall back down onto the ground."Who are you?"

A calm question as my pride's tense atmosphere only increases from all this silence. The being offers me a savage grin."Is it not obvious enough? Fine then, I am the massive *primal*, whom you've just graded via scan."

"Physical Projection? No... you are fully here... a temporary body? But how?" My wife, ever the scientist, asks in equal wonder and fear.

To out surprise, the being quirks and eyebrow and smiles at her."Well, I simply willed my essence to collapse upon your ship, allowing me to spontaneously cause biomass to form wherever I wished within the area contaminated by that very essence."

He explains rather happily, as if proud of himself. My wife opens her mouth, most likely to ask another question, but I stop her as I turn to look the being right in the eye."So tell us our fate, primal? May we take some fuel and leave, or is our destruction what you seek?"

He laughs. Loudly, so loud that my heart nearly stopped the second the sound came forth for the first time."Destroy you? No boy, I will not exterminate your race. I have no desire to commit genocide upon anything.. well, except a few exceptions, like per say... **The Undead**."

"You... just how much do you know?" I ask him as my heart skips another beat. Our enemy... they who had chased us here... once our own people, infected with vampirism by the void, turned into hungering animals...

Now... we are all that is left of our once proud race that had not yet fallen to the dark."Every breath you take tells me a year of your lifetime, every gasp shows me a single secret..."

Our very breathing? Just by that? How... why... Before I can even respond, the being continues."But that is not important right now. I have seen your plight, I have seen.. terrible visions of monstrous acts and crimes against life itself. I will delete those visions from my memory soon... but first, let us give you a home upon which your race will recover."

Closing his eyes, the beings real body suddenly moves, crimson thunder forming at its hands as he blasts the volcanic planet which he had moved beforehand again, and again, and again. Soon, we bear witness to a miracle, as he draws in several hundred hydrogen comets from the nearby cluster and slams them into the world, erupting explosions of steam form the atmosphere. Then, as if things weren't impossible enough as it already was, he channels massive amounts of strange, orange energies throughout the world, creating biome upon biome, as the once volcanic world... turns into a T5 Paradise.

He opens his eyes."Do you have any extra food on you? I can use it to better suit the ecosystem to your preference."

The speed at which I turned my head around towards the guards caused my neck to crack as tears of relief filled mine and my wife's tired eyes..."BRING OUT AS MUCH FOOD AS POSSIBLE! ANIMALS, PLANTS, ANYTHING!"

The being lets out a breath of relief and a sigh right after, a smile etching itself upon his face as he puts his hands behind himself while the rushing guardsmen raid our stocks. My wife then turns towards the primal and asks a certain question which made me feel kind of guilty."Umm, sir? May we at least know the name of our savior?"

He beams at her."I am The Primal Lord Of Life in this area of the cosmos... mortals like you have given me the name..."

And then he continues after a pause clearly made for the drama."... **Zeus**."

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break..**_

* * *

 _Several minutes later... - Experimental Genetics Bio Zone 1 (EGBZ-1) - Zeus's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I reform myself back into my current laboratory, making sure to wave towards my favorite pet of all time."Hey, Caliope! Did anything go badly while I was gone?"

The massive, twenty story Emperor Scorpion looks down towards me as he waves with one of his claws and sends me a mental message saying nope. He can be so cute sometimes, I swear!"That's good."

Entering the equally gigantic building, I spot a rather hard working daughter of mine, spinning and sewing what seems to be an endless mass of life-fiber threads into her greatest work ever conceived. Each thread is consumed and constriced by BlackLight, eventually forming into what is called a Euphorian Thread.

Usually, I'd do this myself like I did for Louise, but it sure is faster when you have an actual pro working on it."Hello, Nui. Did you make any progress while I was gone?"

She beams at me."Yeah! I've managed to gather 3% more of the Euphorian Threads necessary for your suit, Papa!"

"So that makes 9% total, right? You've managed to do so much in just three days while it would've taken me ages... at this rate, we'll have all the material we'll need in about thirty days!" She smiles at me cheekily.

You see, ever since Ryuko brought Nui into the midst, I've been taking her consciousness away during the time which she sleeps upon Terra and making the poor girl start sewing my suit. Surprisingly, she seems kind of happy to be doing it."So how's life for you now that you've got a real family, kiddo? Are your sisters treating you well?"

Several nods at thrown my way."Hai! Ryuko and Satsu are both taking very good care of me... well, Satsuki kinda dotes on me more than Ryuko but I promised to love both of them equally!"

I let myself smile once more today before joining Nui in her work, using small talk as a distraction from the rather monotone job of constricting threads...

Hmmm, maybe I should bring Karin here to work with us?... Although, I don't think she'd quite like that.

Oh well, all the more reason to do it, hehe.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break..**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter eight of The Euphorian Acumenae!**_

 _ **ZEUS FOUND ALIEN KITTIES. HE LIKES KITTIES SO HE HELPED THEM. WHY? BECAUSE I LIKE KITTIES TOO, YEY.**_

 _ **Not much else to say here, sorry if the chapter has a lot of grammatical mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow... after a good night of sleep, that is...**_

 _ **One thing about this chapter that struck me as a constant is... so many dot dot dots...**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


End file.
